Adventure of Nick Wilde's daughter
by Kudo Yuichi
Summary: About Nick Wilde's daughter (adopted), Lily Wilde's adventure in Zootopia and ZPD. With Chief Bogo, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, and my ocs. She's half arctic fox and half black fox, and has mismatched eyes. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Daughter : Chapter 1

**Daughter** **:** **Chapter** **1**

Nick Wilde was walking on the roads towards his home after his long day at the ZPD. But something unexpectedly for Nick Wilde is that he hears a sound of like someone's crying or whining...

He went towards the source of sound and then found a box. But what surprised Nick is not the box, it's what inside it...

"Oh my gosh..." Nick said when he look inside the box. Inside the box, there's a little bundle, maybe too little for her age, of an arctic fox, or maybe a black fox? Nick was confused, because her colour is based on white, but have patches of black on her right ear, left face side, and on the tip of her tail. She can't be more than 1 year old pup either.

'No wonder she was left by her parents. They must've thought that she was weird' Nick thought. But he didn't have a heart to leave her all alone in the alley. So he pick her up and then brought her to his house. The pup didn't cry, but rather relaxed in his arms. This makes Nick even more confused but let it be and then keep walking towards his home and have a rest that he and the pup needs.

 **The next morning...**

Nick knew that he can't leave her alone, but he has to go to work. So he did something that he didn't think he would do in his life...

"Nick! Whose baby is that?!" Judy Hopps exclaimed loudly when she saw Nick carrying the baby to ZPD.

"Shhh! You will wake the baby up!" Nick hissed at her but in a whisper tone. But it didn't matter anymore because the baby already wake up and then cried loudly. It wouldn't be a surprise if the whole ZPD heard her crying.

Nick rock her slightly in his arms until she quiet down and went to sleep again. But this didn't go unnoticed by Chief Bogo...

"Officer Nick Wilde! What is all of this mean about?!" Chief Bogo yelled at Nick but whispering so he won't wake the baby up. He seems to have a soft spot for that baby.

"I found her at the alley yesterday, sir. And I can't leave her alone at home either. Please, can I brought her here until she could take care of her own?" Nick said pleading to his boss.

"Until she could take care of herself? You intend to adopt her? How about finding her real parents?" Chief Bogo said surprised and shocked.

"If I even managed to find them or they wanted their daughter back, I won't even let them have her. Not after they abandoned her on that alley" Nick said and unconsciously growling. Chief Bogo was surprised but agree completely with Nick. So he said...

"Fine. But you have to adopt her officially and take care of her" Chief Bogo said. Nick just smiled and said...

"Don't worry sir. I am intend to do that after my work is done for the day" Nick Wilde said.

"Do it now. Then you could do the work later. And that's an order!" Chief Bogo said and then left Nick standing near the front door.

After Chief Bogo left, the other officers who heard this cheered loudly. Happy to have a new little member to the police department. Judy was cheering the loudest.

"Go now, old friend! And tell us who is her name later!" Clawhauser said to Nick. Nick just smiled and say 'thank you to everyone' and then went outside to take care of the documents to adopt the little pup.

 **Around** **9** **p.m...**

Nick came back to ZPD and said...

"She's officially mine" Nick said proudly. The other officers cheered happily and Chief Bogo smiled.

"What's her name, Nick?" Judy asked curiously.

"Her name is Lily Snow Wilde and I'm proud to say that she is now my daughter" Nick said proudly and this makes the others cheered again.

Now they have a new member that they surely loved and take care of... And Nick, will have a long head of days and adventure, loving and taking care of this little bundle of joy...

Lily Snow Wilde.. It rings perfectly in Nick's ears...

A.N : As I say in my summary that this is just a fanfiction that I made in the middle of making 'The Uplanders and Cars World' and 'Siddeley's life with a human child'. So this is not as long as my usual chapters, but I simply love this fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this as well. And this is not the end, there's still more chapters in this one. Tell me what you think! And the next chapter Lily is already a 4 years old pup! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Friends : Chapter 2

**To reaperjf** : Thank youu for reviewing and following the story! I'll do my best with the English though. It's not that I didn't want your help, I really appreciate your offer, I really do, but I just want to make my story pure original. Sorry, but I would like to see your suggestion in the review site! Once again, thank youuu!

 **Friends** **:** **Chapter** **2**

Lily Snow Wilde is now a 4 years old fox pup. The ZPD officers and Nick still can't figure out what type of fox she is. They knew that she was an arctic fox, but her black patches on her right ear, left side of her face, and the tip of her white bushy tail makes Lily not a pure arctic fox. Jacob Wolfgang the wolf, who is a fan of Lily and acted around her like an overprotective uncle, once said to Nick that she might be an arctic fox cross with a black fox. The rest of the officers thought so too, but let it be for now, because she is who she is and she is Nick Wilde's daughter.

Well, since she's now a 4 years old, the other officers who have a cub or pup between that age, brought their child to the ZPD in one day, so Lily could make friends with them. Which that one day, is today...

"Lily, meet the other cubs and pups" Nick said to his daughter while showing her 4 other pups and cubs. There are 2 wolf pups, a tiger cub, and an elephant calf. The other 4 pups and cubs are older than her, which makes her the youngest of the group. So the parents of the pups and cubs let their children play in one room. Nick left Lily in that room too and then the parents plus Nick, watching over them by the CCTV camera, which placed in that room.

The 5 pups and cubs stared at each other akwardly. They seems to don't know how to talk or interact with each other since they are different species. But that didn't stop the energic little fox to start a conversation.

By the way, Lily clothes are a white long sleeves T-shirt, blue admiral shirt that she unbuttoned, and dark blue jeans. She didn't wear shoes like her father, so she walk on her bare two white feet. And she has a snow blue right eye, which resembles her middle name perfectly. While the left eye, which have a big black patch around it, almost covering her left side of the face, have an emerald green left eye, which almost resembles Nick's green eyes.

"Hey there! I'm Lily Wilde! What's your name?" Lily said to the other pups and cubs.

"Jason Wolfsters" the black and white wolf pup said.

"I'm Stanley Wolfgang. Nice to meet you" the grey and white wolf pup said cheerfully.

"Charlie Mctusk. Nice to meet you" the elephant calf said kindly.

"Tony Stripes. Hey, your eyes colour are mismatched" the tiger cub said. Then the other pups and cub look at her eyes too. Lily just grinned widely and said...

"Yep! That's my colour mark!" Lily said happily. The other cubs and pups agreed with her and smiled too.

"How old are you, pipsqueak" Tony said teasingly. But Lily feel a little offended and said...

"Hey! I'm not a pipsqueak! And I'm 4!" Lily said, a little angry. The other cubs and pups thought that was cute, so Stanley patted her head a little. Lily didn't mind the touch and rather found it comforting, so she lean into it. Stanley was surprised but just let it be.

"Yeah, I know, sorry, just thought to teased you a little. I'm eight by the way" Tony said.

"I'm eight too" Charlie said.

"I'm seven" Jason said.

"I'm seven too" Stanley said.

"You are Officer Wolfgang's son?" Lily asked curiously.

"Nope. I'm his nephew, and I live here with him" Stanley said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"...my parents aren't here anymore... So my uncle is my official guardian now" Stanley answered sadly. The pups and cubs went quiet and then Lily said...

"Sorry..." Lily said, sadly.

"It's fine. No need to worry" Stanley said with a sad smile.

"So..you are actually the youngest from all of us" Tony said, a little teasingly, which annoyed Lily.

"And the littlest too" Jason added with a slight smirk.

"Then that means..." Charlie said with a slight smirk.

"You are the one who needs the most protection in this group" Stanley finished it with the same smirk.

Lily let it all sink in her head and then realized something...

"But I'm not a baby! And I more braver than you are!" Lily said offended a little.

"Yes, maybe you are. But even though you're not a baby and braver, we're still going to protect you" Jason said.

"I don't need any protection..." Lily whined a little, annoyed.

"Too bad. You already in this group, then that means you are the little sister of our group" Tony said.

"And the youngest one too" Charlie added.

"Face it, Lily. You can't run from this" Stanley said smirking.

Lily just become more annoyed, but happy inside because her new friends care for her so much and from this day on... They are unofficially siblings to each other...

The parents who saw this conversation by the CCTV camera, just chuckled and smiled. Nick saw his daughter with proud...

A.N : wow! Fast update! Next chapter is when the real adventure is about to begin, which is when Lily is already 7 years old! See you in next chapter!


	3. New, But Annoying Friend : Chapter 3

**New, But Annoying Friend :** **Chapter** **3**

Lily is now 7 years old. She was home schooled because Nick afraid that she might get bullied because of her fur colour and her mismatched eyes colour. Besides, the mayor open up an official school at ZPD, specificly for the officers who have children, who wants to be a police officer too when they grow up, they can be home schooled at the ZPD. So Lily, Stanley, Jason, and Tony are home schooled there at the ZPD, following the mayor's new program. While Charlie went to the public school because he wants to be an athlete and a chef, because his cooking is very good and delicious.

Well, this new home schooled program for polices children who wants to be the future polices, is just like a public school, but a little different because the one who teach them are the officers who was willing and assign to teach them. And they learn in a spare room, which was designed like a real class, only with less chairs and tables. The chidren are also being taught about how to be a good police, their physical training, and stuffs. So they are ready to be a police officer in the future.

Well today, will be a little different than the usual days...

"Hey, Lily. Do you know that there's going to be a new officer fox in this ZPD?" Stanley asked.

"No...when?" Lily said, curiously.

"Oh, there he is" Tony said, from their point of view at upstairs, Tony point to the black fox who wears a police uniform.

"Hey there! My name is Nick Wilde. So, You're the new officer?" Nick greeted the black fox, while handing out his paw.

"Yes, I am. My name is Louis Sydney" the black fox said and then shook Nick's hand.

"I'm Judy Hopps. And who's that little guy behind you?" Judy Hopps asked. Behind Louis, there's a little black fox who wears a white long sleeves T-shirt, a dark green shirt that he buttoned, and a dark brown long pants. The little black fox has a pair of green eyes, which is the only thing that different from him and Louis, because Louis have a pair of brown eyes.

"He's my son. His name is Robin Sydney. I brought him here because he wants to be a police officer too in the future, so I enroll him to ZPD home schooled" Louis said.

"Well actually it's not a home schooled if you know what I mean, but the kids spent their time in the ZPD a lot more than at home, so they call it 'home schooled'" Nick said. Louis nodded. Judy then asked...

"How old is he?" Judy asked.

"He's 7" Louis replied.

"Well, he's the same age as my daughter" Nick said, smiling.

"Hey kids! Why don't you introduce yourselves to the new pup" Jacob Wolfgang said to the kids. The kids nodded and then went downstairs.

"Hello there, my name is Stanley. And this is Tony, Jason, and Lily. There's actually one more of us, but he still at school" Stanley said cheerfully to the new kid.

"My name is Robin as my father said before" Robin said with no smile, which makes him a little annoying. But then he looked at Lily and then said...

"You are a strange fox..." Robin commented about Lily. The other kids growled a little, but Robin ignored it and look lazily to Lily.

"I'm not strange!" Lily exclaimed annoyed with Robin's behaviour.

"Of course you are. You're neither an arctic fox or a black fox" Robin said. By this time, both little foxes already staring and glaring at each other face to face.

"No, I'm not!" Lily said, furious.

"Yes, you are! You are a hybrid and have a heterochromia!" Robin answered.

That does it...

Lily pounced at the shocked Robin and pinned him down. Even though she is slightly smaller, she still managed to bring him down. The other officers and kids are shocked too when they see Lily pinned Robin down.

"Take that back!" Lily exclaimed furiously to Robin's face. Robin isn't going to go down so easily.

"I'm not taking that back!" Robin said and then pushed Lily with his feet, which makes Robin pinned Lily down. Lily isn't backing down either. She pushed back Robin, and so on. Soon enough they were fighting each other like a real savage foxes, because they were growling, walk on fours, and tried to bit each other off. The other officers stared shockly to both of them, while Nick and Louis tried to pry their children off from each other. But the one who stop them completely was a stern and firm command...

"Lilyan Snow Wilde! Robin Christopher Sydney! Stop this nonsense this instance!" Chief Bogo yelled loudly, which makes Lily and Robin flinched and their ears were down when they heard their full name and being yelled at. After both of them calm down, Chief Bogo said loudly.

"Lily! I expected you more than this! And you Robin! Don't start a fight! Are you both clear?!" Chief Bogo yelled at the two pups. Both pups flinched and whimpered a little, but nodded. Chief Bogo weren't satisfy though...

"Now, both of you got a detention! Sit on that sofa until further notice!" Chief Bogo said. Lily was surprised that she got a detention, but this is not her first time, so she just stay quiet. But Robin argued...

"But I'm new!" Robin exclaimed, arguing. But Chief Bogo wasn't having none of it and said...

"You already enroll in this ZPD home schooled, so you can get a detention, and I said now!" Chief Bogo yelled again. Both Lily and Robin flinched and whimpered slightly, but obeyed before they get another yelling. Both of them then sit on the sofa, but sit as far as they could from each other. Gladly that the sofa is long enough to separate them apart.

Both Lily and Robin look away from each other annoyedly with their ears down. Both of their fathers look sternly at their pup, which means that they are not finished yet and will talk about it later. Both pups look down guiltyly because of that.

Everybody went back to their own business and work. While Chief Bogo told Clawhauser to keep an eye on the pups, because the sofa could be seen at the reception desk so he told Clawhauser to do it. Clawhauser didn't mind because he thought that both pups are really cute, even when they are mad. It is true though, both of them look rather cute with their angry mix annoyed expression on their face.

Green eyes meet blue and green eyes. They glare at each other and then looked away angrily.

This will be a start of a new adventure for both fox pups...

A.N : another fast update! Anyway, from this chapter and the future chapters, both Lily and Robin are 7 years old, until I say it changes. While Jason and Stanley are 10 years old, and Tony and Charlie are 11 years old. Tell me what you think so far! See you in the next chapter!


	4. ZPD School : Chapter 4

**ZPD School** **:** **Chapter** **4**

ZPD 'home schooled' starts at 8 a.m. While Charlie's school starts at 8.30 a.m. So the kids spent their time in the morning before school, to talk with each other.

"So Charlie, how's school?" Stanley asked. Jason, Tony, Lily, and Robin are there too. The 6 of them sit at the guest sofa near the reception desk.

"Great. Find some new friends. But I recommend you, Lily, not to go there" Charlie said in a serious tone. The other kids, minus Robin, look at her in a serious look too. Since the first time the kids met, the boys adopted an overprotective feeling for Lily, and they thought and treat each other like siblings do.

"Aw, but why?" Lily whined. The other kids look at each other, but Robin beats them by answering Lily first.

"You went there, and you will come home as a cry baby" Robin said lazily. The other boys annoyed with his answer but didn't argue.

"I'm not a cry baby!" Lily growled. Robin ignored her.

"But it's true, Lily. You better not went there" Charlie said.

"But why? What's wrong if I go to your school?" Lily asked, curious. The other boys, minus Robin, look at each other, but decided to break the news for her.

"Well..., actually at school, if you are different, even just a slighest, they will think you are strange and..." Stanley said, and was finished by Robin, by saying...

"Bullied by the other kids" Robin said, with an angry look in his eyes. The other kids noticed it and asked...

"Did you get bully before?" Jason asked Robin. Robin just look away and said...

"Just once. But I remember that day very clearly" Robin said, still with an angry look in his eyes.

"But..why did you get bully if you are different? Aren't everybody were different from each other?" Lily asked.

"Well...the bullies didn't think like you do, Lily. Not everybody do" Tony said.

"But..." Lily wanted to say, but was cut off by Robin.

"Look. If you are so curious about public school and bullies and such, why don't you just go there and experience it yourself? Then you won't have to question it anymore" Robin said, sarcasticly and annoyed. But before Lily could answer anything, Jacob Wolfgang went towards them and said...

"Hey kids, time for school" Jacob said. The other kids look at him and nodded, Charlie then waved them goodbye and then he prepared to go to his school as well, while Stanley was a little bit confused.

"You are the one who's going to teach us, uncle?" Stanley asked.

"Yep. First lesson is mathematics though" Jacob said. Stanley just sighed slightly and then muttered...

"This will be a long day..." Stanley said. The other kids look at him, confused...

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"My uncle is the strictest and the sternest wolf, I ever know when he teach. Especially when it's mathematics" Stanley said, whispering to them, so his uncle won't hear him. The other kids look at each other worriedly, but decided to just flow with it, because they can't escape from it either.

They reached the spare room, which was turned into a class, which was painted into a bright yellow colour, with a teacher desk, a whiteboard, 5 student desks and chairs, and lastly a book shelf. Stanley, Lily, and Robin took the front 3 desks, while Tony and Jason took the last 2 desks, behind them. So, Robin was the closest one to the door, next to him is Lily, which is at the middle, and beside her is Stanley. Behind Robin is Tony, while Jason is behind Lily. Behind Stanley is the book shelf.

"Okay. Morning, kids! Today, you will learn mathematics, history, and police basic rules. Any questions?"Jacob said.

"No" Stanley answered for all of them.

Then it's time for mathematics. Since the kids are in different ages, they learn what they need to, based on their age. It applies to every single lesson, except for P.E and police rules and stuffs.

Since it was Lily and Robin's first time in school, Jacob taught them mathematics first, then Jason and Stanley, and lastly Tony, who is the oldest.

Times fly, and mathematics is finally done. Robin, Lily, and Jason didn't seem to have any problem in mathematics. While Tony and Stanley seem to struggle with it, and the most relief kids when mathematics is finally done.

Next one is history, but Jacob wasn't the one who teach them. It's actually Judy Hopps the one who taught them history.

"Morning class! Have a good time in math?" Judy said. The kids groaned.

"Don't remind me about it" Tony said.

"Okay then. Let's start our history class, shall we?" Judy said. Then she taught them history about Zootopia. Jason, Tony, and Stanley listened to her very closely, but Robin and Lily seem to not paying attention to her. Robin just stared at his blank notebook, while Lily thought about what Robin said earlier in the morning, about bullies. Judy noticed that they didn't pay attention to the lesson and decided to ask them...

"Okay then. Now I want to ask Lily, when does our ancestors stop being savage and evolve?" Judy said. Lily ears went down because she didn't know the answer. She's hardly pay any attention to it. Judy knows that Lily didn't know the answer and decided to ask Robin.

"How about you Robin?" Judy said. Robin just look away with his ears down aswell. Robin didn't know the answer either. Judy just sighed and then said...

"You two need to pay attention. I just tell you that history minutes ago" Judy said and then went on with the lesson.

After history is done, now it's time for police basic rules, which was taught by Chief Bogo himself. But what the kids unexpected is that Chief Bogo is actually a pretty good teacher and his lesson is very interesting.

Then after police basic rules is done, the school is done too. Jason, Stanley, and Tony are old enough to wonder off outside alone. But Lily and Robin aren't allow yet because they're still to young. So, after the school is done, Jason, Stanley, and Tony went outside the ZPD to play. Leaving Lily and Robin alone at the ZPD.

Lily then suggested something unexpected to Robin...

"Wanna play hide and seek? There are many hiding spots in the ZPD" Lily said. Surprisingly, the very bored Robin agreed and said...

"Fine. I seek, you hide" Robin said.

"Deal" Lily said.

And then both of them play hide and seek with each other until it's dark outside. It was a very heated game, which makes everyone who watched them chuckled.

Well another fun day has passed. Will the next day be like this?

A.N : 4 days in a row! Well, this is just something I managed to put up on this day. Hope you enjoy it! See you in next chapter!


	5. Kidnapped : Chapter 5

**Kidnapped** **:** **Chapter** **5**

Another day at the ZPD, with the usual argument from their two little foxes...

Lily and Robin..

"I told you, not to put it there! Now look what you've done!" Robin yelled.

"My fault?! You are the one who broke it!" Lily yelled back.

"No, I'm not!" Robin yelled.

"Yes, it was! If it's not because of your bushy tail, that vase won't fall down!" Lily exclaimed furiously.

"But if you didn't put that ball near the vase, my tail won't knock the ball off, and the ball won't knock down the vase!" Robin exclaimed furiously.

They kept arguing with each other with a growl. The other kids gladly didn't see that, because they still at outside, playing. The other officers didn't notice it either, because they are busy with some unsolved case of robbery, which involving all the ZPD officers.

"Arghh, forget that! What do we do now?!" Robin exclaimed.

"I don't know! I won't be this worry if it's not Chief Bogo's favorite vase!" Lily exclaimed. Both worry and confuse about what to do and what to tell Chief Bogo. But before they were ready, Chief Bogo went out from his office.

Robin and Lily quickly hide behind a wall. Chief Bogo noticed the broken vase and yelled furiously...

"Who did this?!"

By this yelling, Robin and Lily, who hide behind the wall, flinched a little. And also by this yelling, the other officers went there to take a closer look, about what Chief Bogo yelled about.

"Definitely not the kids. They haven't get back here yet" Jacob said.

"But Lily and Robin is" one of the officers said.

"Where are those two?" the officer said.

Soon enough, almost all of the officers asking about Lily and Robin's whereabouts.

"Find those two first" Chief Bogo said. The other officers agreed and then went looking. Lily and Robin have a different story though.

"What should we do? They'll find us soon enough and we didn't prepare anything" Lily whispered to Robin. Robin thought for a while and then said...

"Let's get out from here through the window" Robin decided.

"We have to run away?" Lily said in disbelief.

"You have any better plan?" Robin asked sarcasticly. Lily just quiet and shrugged. Soon enough both of them went out from the nearest window.

They managed to climb it and then landed outside at the alley. But what they miscalculated was, the alley is occupied by some robers that their parents been talking about, who were shocked when they see two fox pups. Lily and Robin surprised aswell and gasped. But both of them think fast and started to run. The robers who were afraid to get caught, run too and went after them.

The robers are a rhino, a gazelle, and a gorilla. The gazelle has long feet, which was an advantage, and managed to caught both Lily and Robin. Robin bit him, which makes the gazelle threw him to the wall. Robin's head hit the wall and then fell unconscious because of the hit.

"Robin!" Lily screamed, while in the gazelle's grab. The gorilla cover her mouth and nose with a cloth. Soon enough, Lily was unconscious. The robers who was still high in adrenaline, asked each other.

"They are unconscious" The gazelle said.

"Yes, we can see that! Now what do we do?!" the gorilla said.

"Put them in the van! They already saw us!" the rhino said. Then the gazelle and the gorilla put Robin and Lily on the back of the van, along with their stuffs which they robber earlier.

Robin and Lily who were unconscious, didn't know the adventure that's going to awaits them and the officers didn't know where they are. Could've things get any worse?...

A.N : it's rated K+, so I won't be mean with my ocs. Don't worry. Well 5 days in the row, enjoy it! See you in the next chapter, and tell me what you think!


	6. Lost : Chapter 6

**Lost** **:** **Chapter 6**

After get caught and unconscious, Robin and Lily woke up in the van. The robbers didn't know that they already woke up, so Robin and Lily, as quiet as possible, open the van back door and jump from it. They didn't care if they hurt, at least they got away.

When they jumped out, they noticed that they were at the rainforest part of Zootopia, because there are lots of trees around. When they landed, they quickly run as far as they could, deep into the jungle. When they finally stop, they look back...

"I think we lost them" Lily said with a very tired voice.

"Yeah, I guess so. I hope they didn't realize we are gone for now" Robin said with an equal tired voice.

"So? What now? We could call the police with those police phones right?" Lily said. Robin shook his head no.

"Why not?" Lily asked, confused.

"You want them, to notice we are gone? Do you think they will believe us that we were kidnapped? And how do we explain it to them about the broken vase?" Robin said, uttering all the facts. Lily thought about it for a while and realize that what Robin said was true. If they call the police with that, the robbers might realize they were gone and will find them first before the polices do. And if the police may have reach them first, they might didn't believe them that they were just being kidnapped, and they surely didn't know what to tell them about the broken vase...

"So? We walk from here?!" Lily agreed with Robin actually. But his suggestion seems to be so crazy right now.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go" Robin said and then started to walk deeper into the jungle.

"Where are we going? Do you even know where we are right now? And why do we walk deeper into the jungle?" Lily asked. Robin was too tired too argue and just sighed.

"We will walk where our instings lead us to. I don't know where we are. And we walk deeper into the jungle, so no one will get suspicious and tell the police that there are 'two little fox pups who were lost'. Now come on, better save our energy and didn't keep talking all the time" Robin said, a little sarcasticly. Lily just huffed and follow Robin.

They walk and walk and walk, until their feet can hold it much longer...

"Robin, let's find a shelter for tonight. It's getting so late, it's almost midnight" Lily said. Robin want to argue, but found it was a good idea and agree about that.

"Fine. Let's sleep under that tree. It's cover with a lot of bushes, so no one can see us" Robin said. Lily couldn't agree more. They were both really soaked because of the constant rain in the rainforest, and shivering.

Lily's body is small compared to a normal fox pup or kit size. So she was shivering the most. Robin saw this and do something they both didn't think they would.

Robin hug Lily and they were cuddling and sleep like their ancestors fox do, before they evolve. Lily was very surprised, but Robin didn't say anything. So Lily muttered...

"Thank you..." and then fall asleep instantly. Robin heard that and smile a little. Then they both fall asleep under that tree behind the bushes.

They maybe lost. But they are together and that what counts for now...

A.N : 6 days in a row! I'm so happy! Anyway, I hope I could update this fanfiction everyday so I won't leave a cliffhanger so much. See you in the next chapter!


	7. Worry : Chapter 7

**To Samguti729** : Thank youuu that means a lot to me :)

 **To FeatherSunfire** :

 **From Robin Sydney** : you don't know how much that vase is... And I'm seven, so it's normal that I worried about the broken vase more than being lost.

 **From me** : Thank youuu for reviewinggg, your reviews means so much to me!

 **From me to Robin Sydney** : Back off Robin, you will scare my favorite reviewer away.

 **Robin Sydney to me** : Fine. Get on with the story.

 **Worry** **:** **Chapter** **7**

When Lily and Robin were in the rainforest part of Zootopia, their parents and the other officers were looking at them and tried to track them down.

"Any sign of them?" Nick asked worriedly to Judy. Judy stared at Nick with a sad gaze and shook her head no.

"How about outside?" Louis asked with the same worry tone. Jacob who was the leader of the search party outside the ZPD, shook his head no and said...

"We look everywhere. But none of the officers can find them or either their tracks" Jacob said with a sad tone. He was very worried too.

"But they can't just missing in the thin air! There has got to be some clue or tracks that they left behind!" Nick said frustatedly.

"But we looked everywhere! From inside the ZPD to outside the ZPD! And there's no single clue of them!" Clawhauser said tiredly. He is one of the officers who looked inside the ZPD to look for the little fox pups.

"It's already night and there's still no sign of them. I know you two are worry about your pups. But everyone is tired, so we will do another search party tomorrow morning" Chief Bogo decided. The other officers agreed reluctantly. They are tired, there's no denying about it, but the ones who were missing are their favorite foxes at the ZPD, so they were very reluctant to agree, especially Nick and Louis.

"I want to look for my son now. Even if I have to do it alone" Louis decided. Chief Bogo wasn't happy when he heard that.

"There's no more searching for today! And that's an order!" Chief Bogo yelled.

"I can't lose him!" Louis yelled back. The officers were shocked, including Nick. Not even him dare to yelled back at Chief Bogo. While Chief Bogo still has his stoic face.

"Well you won't! And you won't find him if you didn't clear your minds! And that's final! You look for him tonight, tomorrow you will lose your job! And that's final!" Chief Bogo yelled and then walked away. The other officers left too to get some rest, leaving Louis, Nick, and Judy alone.

"Louis, I know it's hard. But we have to wait until morning, so everyone have their full energy back to look for them" Judy said. Louis look down and said...

"You don't understand... He's the only thing I have left... I can't lose him.., not after I lose his mother..." Louis said in a very solemn and sad tone. Then he walked away. Leaving Judy and Nick alone.

"I don't know he just lost his wife..." Judy said, a little shock with the news. Nick just look at her sadly and said...

"It's not that hard to figure out carrots. Because none of the kids that home schooled here have a mother" Nick said, walk away too with full of worry feelings in his mind for his little daughter whereabouts. Judy was dumbfounded but then she too walk away to get some rest. Because she knew, none of the officers will have a good rest until the pups are found.

The officers will always try their best to keep their ZPD family in one piece... No matter how hard it is...

A.N : Another update! Thank youu for reviewing, favorite, following, and reading! I enjoy making this a lot! See you in the next chapter!


	8. Rainforest : Chapter 8

**Rainforest** **:** **Chapter** **8**

After Robin and Lily slept for a night, they keep walking through the forest. They walk and they walk and unfortunately, somebody noticed them...

"Hey you two!" a black jaguar said to both of them. Robin and Lily flinched a little, but turned around. They actually wanted to run away as quickly as possible, but they didn't want to look suspicious, so they faced the black jaguar.

"What are you little foxes doing in the rain like this?" the black jaguar asked.

"It's always rain in this place. So we don't have many choices than go through it" Robin said. The black jaguar look at him confused.

"Foxes are rare in this place. So what are you two doing here? And where's your parents?" The black jaguar asked. But the rain pour harder, so they are very soaked. The black jaguar urged them to his house to warm up. Robin and Lily didn't have a choice but to follow him.

"Here, dry yourselfs up with this. If you need more just tell me" the black jaguar said while gave them both each a towel. Then he too go to his room to change his clothes and dry up a bit, leaving Robin and Lily alone in the guest room.

"Now what?" Robin asked, basicly to no one, but Lily answer him.

"I don't know. But we can't go on in the rain like this. We'll get sick" Lily said.

"I told you to dry yourselfs up" the black jaguar suddenly said. He just got out from his room, to see Lily still hasn't dry herselfs up. While Robin is already done. The black jaguar grabbed the towel from Lily's hand and then do it himself.

Robin smirk a little, because Lily was having a hard time to stay still. She's just feel akward, because usually the one who do that to her is her own father or sometimes Judy or Jacob. But never someone else besides them. The black jaguar himself dry her quickly and efficiently, like a father to his own cub.

After he was done drying Lily, he said to them...

"Are you guys hungry?" The black jaguar asked. But before the pups can say anything, their stomach rumble. Indicating that they are very hungry. The black jaguar chuckled and gave them a chicken soup. Robin and Lily said thank you and didn't hesitate to gulped the chicken soup quickly. The black jaguar even gave them another bowl of chicken soup after they finished the first one.

"Thank you. That feels like the best meal I ever had" Lily said cheerfully. Robin said thank you too. The black jaguar just nodded at them and asked...

"So, what are you two doing here, alone in the rainforest?" The black jaguar asked. Robin and Lily look at each other and then smiled nervously.

"Alone? How...did you know that we're alone?" Robin asked. The black jaguar just answer simply...

"Because you two already in my house for almost an hour, and no one is looking for you yet. Besides, you two are too little to do an errand, or wonder off by yourselfs" The black jaguar said.

"Wow, you are going to be good enough to be a police officer" Lily said, amazed. The black jaguar just chuckled and said...

"Maybe. But I'm a driver, not a police" The black jaguar said. Lily then remembered something and asked curiously.

"My name is Lily, and this is Robin. What's your name, sir?" Lily asked.

"My name is Manchas. Nice to meet you Lily and Robin" Manchas said kindly with a smile.

Lily almost dropped her smile but managed to keep it longer on her face. But then Manchas asked...

"Wait. Lily? That sounds familiar..." Manchas said. Lily quickly said...

"Ehmm...maybe another Lily.." But Manchas didn't hear her and look at her closely.

"And she has a mistmatched eyes and patches of black on her fur...Are you..." Manchas said. Lily hold her breath and Robin was confused.

"Lily Wilde?" Manchas finally said.

That's it. They were busted.

"Ehm...thank you for taking care of us. But we really need to go" Lily said and grab Robin's paw. Slowly but surely she back away to the door. Manchas look at her and said...

"You are Nick Wilde's daughter, aren't you?" Manchas said for surely now. And in the same time, Lily pulled Robin with her and then run quickly to the deep forest. Manchas want to go after them, but he quickly loose them. So he quickly dialled a number of his friend.

"Hello? Officer Nick Wilde's here..." Nick voice was heard on the phone.

"Officer Nick. It's me, Manchas" Manchas said calmly at first.

"Oh, Hello. Long time didn't hear from you. What's..."

"Do you lost your daughter?" Manchas cut in. Nick was shocked and then put on the speaker, so everyone in the ZPD can hear their conversation.

"How do you know?" Nick asked in disbelief. Now it took interest all of the officers there.

"She's just right here at my house a few minutes ago with her friend, Robin. I took them in because they are soaked because of the rain. But when Lily heard my name and I heard her name, she quickly run away from my house. I want to go after them, but they ran quickly into the deep forest so I missed them" Manchas explained. The other officers and Nick quickly went into the polices cars. Nick said...

"Thank you Mr. Manchas, I really appreciate your help. Please keep an eye on them if you found them again" Nick said and then ended the phone. He and Judy get into their police car and then quickly put on the sirene and drove to the rainforest district. The other officers following behind. But what they don't understand is...

'Why did they run away?'...

A.N : 8 days in the row. That's in my nation though. It can be different in other nation. What do you think about this one? This one is slightly longer than my previous 2 chapters. See you in the next chapter!


	9. Why Run? : Chapter 9

**Why Run?** **:** **Chapter** **9**

Lily and Robin ran for quite a while until they reached Tundratown, without they noticing. After that, the very confused Robin asked...

"Lily, what was that?! Why did you ran away so fast?" Robin asked, with a really confused look.

"Mr. Manchas, that black jaguar, is a good friend of my father since the Nighthowlers case. You said that we can't get caught, so I ran" Lily explained. Robin nodded, and then said...

"Well that's true...but I think we can't survive any longer on our own if we keep on like this..." Robin said guiltyly. Lily seems to know the reason so she was annoyed a little but keep it hidden.

"So?" Lily asked.

"I think we should just head back home, and tell them the truth about the vase. I think the punishment is better than being in the wild alone and trying to survive on our own" Robin admitted. Lily sighed.

"I think so too. But I'm a little bit clueless here. Where exactly are we?" Lily said. And then both of them look at their surroundings. It was snowy and cold, but gladly their fox fur can keep them warm a little, but it still cold. They can even see their breath fog in the air.

"I think we're in Tundratown. The place where polar bears and arctic animals live" Robin said. Lily then look around. She knows that she's half arctic fox, so she asked Robin...

"Is that the reason why I didn't feel cold?" Lily asked, but more sound as a statement. Robin feels the cold a little but not freezing. Then he realized that Lily is half arctic fox and has the most gene of it. So he said...

"I guess so" Robin said. Then Lily asked something that surely Robin can't answer.

"Do you think one of my parents live here?" Lily asked, in a little sad tone. Robin noticed it, he sighed and then said...

"I don't think so, since Nick is at ZPD for now" Robin said seriously.

"You know it's not what I meant" Lily said. Robin was loss of words, but he managed to say...

"They already abandoned you before. Why do you still can think of them as your parents?" Robin said a little harshly, but knows that it won't hurt Lily's feelings.

"I don't know... It's just... Even Dad wasn't certain if they abandoned me or not..." Lily said.

"Well... I'm not the judge... So... You want to find them first and then head back home?" Robin asked. Lily looked at him with teary eyes and nod. She didn't notice the tear at first, but Robin wipe it with his paw and then said...

"It's fine. We'll find them. Come on, let's look for a shelter first. Then we can look for them in the morning" Robin said. Lily nodded and hug him. Robin was surprised, but returned the gesture since he knows that she needs a physical touch to calm her down.

So they found a place to stay and sleep to rest...

Who knows what the days in the future will give them tomorrow?

A.N : 3 days late, which means I broke my score with just 8 days in the row... Anyway, this is my idea for now. Don't know for the future. See you in the next chapter!


	10. Worry 2 : Chapter 10

**Worry** **2** **:** **Chapter 10**

When Lily and Robin reached Tundratown, the officers finally reached the rainforest district. Nick went to Manchas house first.

"Mr. Manchas?" Nick called out. Manchas seems to waited for his arrival. So as soon as Nick said his name, he opened his door.

"Quick. I'll show you where the last time I saw them" Manchas said, in a hurry. Nick and the other officers didn't waste anytime, so they quickly follow Manchas deep into the forest.

"This is the last spot I saw them and I haven't see them again" Manchas finally said. The officers looked around. It seems impossible to find tracks of the pups, because they are in the middle of nowhere in the jungle. But gladly the officers trained nose can help them. Well, that's what they think...

"What do you mean you can't find any tracks of them?" Nick asked incredulously. Apparently, the rain washed out all the pups tracks. Even their scents.

"The rain washed all the clues and tracks, Nick. We can't even find a single scent from them" Jacob said to Nick. Nick frustatedly walk around in circles and tried to think of something, but getting nowhere in the hard rain. So Nick thanked Manchas and then went to his police car with Judy.

When they drive around aimlessly, Judy said...

"This is not the end you know" Judy said. The frustated Nick answered harshly...

"Of course it's not! And it's never will be!" Nick said.

"Good. That's the spirit that we're going to need for now" Judy said. Nick was clueless though.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Look at the other officers Nick. They almost gave up. We need some spirits of energy to find them. And you Nick, need to encourage them. So we could find the pups faster" Judy said seriously. Nick seems to be thinking about it and then nodded. He then said this with the speaker or radio...

"Listen up guys. It's night and we need our rest. I suggest us to go rest and search for them again in the morning. And this time, I think I have my lead" Nick said. The other officers listened to him with their radio in their police cars and agreed reluctantly, especially Louis.

"Do you have any lead where they might be going?" Louis asked on the radio.

"Well, we can't find them in rainforest district, so that means they went to the closest area from here, which is.. Tundratown" Nick said. The other officers didn't object and agree with Nick's decision, and so does Louis.

They will do anything to get their pups back. No matter what...

A.N : super short... I know. Anyway, this is worry chapter number 2. I can't say much about this chapter. So, hope you enjoy it and see you in the next chapter!


	11. The Truth : Chapter 11

**The Truth : Chapter 11**

Lily and Robin were walking at Tundratown to search for some clues of Lily's parents. But apparently they didn't need to look too far, because the answer itself was coming towards them. Well, Robin and Lily didn't know, but this arctic fox seems to know...

"Hey there. Sorry to sound so rude, but you look familiar" the arctic fox said to Lily. Robin and Lily look at each other and then look at the arctic fox confused.

"Familiar?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Your white and black fur, and your blue and green eyes reminds me a lot of my best friends. Their name are Lysa and Jimmy. Ever heard of them?" the arctic fox said in a hopeful voice.

"No... Sorry..." Lily said apoligizing a little.

"Wait. Did you mean a black fox and an arctic fox?" Robin asked. Lily and the arctic fox look at him confused.

"Yes. Why?" the arctic fox asked.

"Are both fox are actually a couple?" Robin asked. Now Lily know what he's up to and just stay quiet about it, waiting for the arctic fox to answer. While the arctic fox himself was shocked.

"Why, actually yes. How did you know.." the arctic fox said but trailed off. He looked at Lily for a while and then asked.

"You are their fox pup?" the arctic fox asked.

"Maybe? I don't know either, sir" Lily said unsure. The arctic fox sighed.

"But maybe you could tell us where they live now?" Robin asked. The arctic fox looked at him with a very sad face and then said...

"They already gone..." the arctic fox said sadly. Lily and Robin were shocked.

"Gone? What do you mean they are gone?" Lily asked in disbelief. Robin just stay quiet and so does the arctic fox. Lily actually knows the meaning from the 'gone' word, but she didn't want to believe it. Not after she's coming this far.

"How about you and your friend here went to my house and I will tell you everything I know about them. Because from your looks, I know that you are their daughter" the arctic fox said. Robin and Lily look at each other and then nodded, agreeing.

Then the arctic fox brought them to his house.

"First of all, my name is Louis. I know your parents very well. They are my best friends, and their name are Lysa and Jimmy. Your mother is the arctic fox with snow blue eyes, while your father is the black fox with emerald green eyes. They love each other since they were first met. They married and have a beautiful daughter. I was there when the pup was born. That's why I know that the pup has some black patches, like you. And they were gone because..." Louis stop for a moment, but then asked...

"Do you both know about the night howlers case?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. It's in the history book. Why?" Lily asked.

"Your parents...died because of that...they died because of the night howlers..." Louis said, sadly. While Robin and Lily were shocked.

"What?! Why?! Aren't everybody who became savage have been cured?" Lily asked in disbelief. Louis sighed and then said...

"Believe me child. I didn't believe it either. But when they become savage, they know they need to keep you save somewhere. But when they were savage, they thought that the alley is the best place to keep you safe. I want to take you to my home, but your parents won't let me because of the night howlers effect. So I wait. But then, your parents didn't get the cure and died there at the alley. I was so sad and didn't believe it that day. But they are really gone... So I decided to collect their body and then burried them with respect. But when I came back to get you, you already gone. I searched and searched but I can't found you. So I went back home... That's...all..." Louis explained. By this explanation, Lily cried, Robin comfort her as best as he could with the help from Louis.

Lily's tears are both sad and happy. Happy that her parents weren't actually abandoned her and protected her. But sad because she can't even meet her parents anymore...

A.N : As I said rated K+, so I won't be mean with my ocs. See you in the next chapter!


	12. Playing is Fun : Chapter 12

**Playing is Fun** **:** **Chapter 12**

After Lily's crying turned into sniffles, Louis offered her and Robin to eat for awhile. So Lily and Robin ate their lunch in silence. After that there's a voice...

"Dad! I'm home!" a voice called out.

"I'm right here, Austri!" Louis said. Then there's a young arctic fox around Robin and Lily's age came in to the guest room.

"Oh, ehm, hi there" Austri said.

"Hi" Robin answered.

"Hi.." Lily answered half heartedly. Louis knows that the atmosphere around is getting tensed, so he said...

"This is my son, Austri Mcarctic. And son, this is Robin and Lily" Louis said, introducing each other pups. The pups just nodded at each other akwardly. So Louis said...

"Why don't you three go and play?Don't play too rough though, bye!" Louis said and then left the pups to play with each other. Since none of them want to start a conversation, Austri try it...

"ehmm, I'm 7 years old. How about you guys?" Austri asked.

"I'm 7 and she's 7 too" Robin answered for both him and Lily answers. Austri then asked...

"What's your parents job?" Austri asked. Lily flinched a little at that, but then said..

"Police. And so does Robin's father" Lily said, answering for both her and Robin's answers.

"My father is a doctor. So...how about your mother?" Austri asked carefully. Robin and Lily flinched a little at that question.

"My mother died a few months ago" Robin answered.

"I don't have a mom. I'm adopted..." Lily answered.

"Well... I don't have a mom too, just like you guys. She died after giving birth to me" Austri said, sadly. Robin and Lily then snapped their head a little at that statement.

"Well... Why don't we play some board games? I'll bet I win" Austri said, trying to cheer up the room's sad atmosphere. And it worked like a charm.

"You win? I think I'll be the one who win it" Robin said.

"You? You lose to me a few days ago when we played a board game!" Lily said, stating the facts.

"I let you win that time" Robin said, trying to make some excuses.

"Oh, really?" Lily asked sarcasticly in a playful maner.

"Fine. Let's settles this" Robin said.

"Hey, I'm playing too!" Austri said, while carrying the board game.

Then they all played the board game for hours. They chatted and talk with each other playfully. Louis was glad that the 3 pups have their spirits lift up. He also knows that his son needs some fox friends. So all's well that ends well, right?

Well, the answer is, maybe yes, maybe not...

A.N : I know it's kinda lame and not as good as the previous chapters, but I'm working on it. See you in the next chapter!


	13. The New Trouble : Chapter 13

**The New Trouble** **:** **Chapter 13**

After playing with Austri, both Robin and Lily feel much better. They bid Austri and Louis good bye and then went on their way. Unbeknownst by them is that the robers that previously captured them, finally noticed that they were gone. They went to search for them and unfortunately, they are now at Tundratown too.

When Robin and Lily are on their way to Sahara Square, the gazelle, one of the rober saw them.

"Hey, boss. Isn't it were them?" the gazelle said. The boss which is the rhino turned around and then said...

"It is them! And you need to fix your english!" the rhino said and then formed a plan to capture the pups.

Meanwhile, the pups were enjoying their time and trying to calm their nerves down. They've been through alot lately. They don't need anything to add it to their stress nerves list. But unfortunately the rober didn't think the same as them.

While the pups were walking under the tree, the robers capture them with a net. They didn't expect to see a net so they were frozen still. The robers then look at them and said...

"You two think you can get away from us? Well you two are dead wrong! Because now, you're coming with us!" the rhino said harshly to the pups.

The robers grabbed the net, which contains the pups, and then threw them into the van. The pups quickly get out from the net and then tried to open the door. But can't.

"It's locked!" Robin said.

"Now I really regrets that we didn't go home in the first place.." Lily said, giving up. Robin didn't have anything better to say so he stay quiet.

 **Meanwhile...**

Nick, Judy, Jacob, and the other officers, finally reached look for some clues, but they can't find any. But then...

"Hey, Wilde! Is that you?" Louis said, happy.

"Mcarctic! Nice to see you man!" Nick said to Louis.

"Say, what are you guys doing here? Is there a case?" Louis asked.

"Well, yeah, I...kinda lost my daughter and officer Sydney over there, lost his son" Nick said, while motioning to officer Sydney.

"You have a daughter?" Louis asked, confuse.

"Well, I adopted her. I found her in the box at the alley 7 years ago, so I brought her home and she becomes mine" Nick said. While Louis look frozen.

"What's wrong Mcarctic?" Nick asked.

"That daughter of yours..., her name is Lily?" Louis asked carefully.

"How did you..." Nick said but was cut off by Louis.

"And her friend name is Robin.." Louis said. Now this interest officer Sydney.

"You've met my son?" Louis the black fox said.

"Yes, I'm..oh, I'm sorry my name is Louis Mcarctic" Louis said, offering a paw.

"My name is Louis too... But Sydney, Louis Sydney" Louis the officer took Louis paw and shook it.

"Okay then, we call you guys by your family name if you guys are together, to avoid some confusion. Now, where and when was the last time you saw them, Mcarctic?" Nick asked.

"They just went out from my house this morning. They said they wanted to go to Sahara Square" Louis said.

"Your house? What were they doing in your house?" Nick said.

"Let's just say, I know about the truth of Lily's parents, so I told the pups.." Louis said. While Nick look shocked.

"You knew?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. They are Lysa and Jimmy, Nick. Don't you remember? They have a daughter before they died because of the Night howlers case" Louis Mcarctic explained.

"Whose Lysa and Jimmy, Nick?" Officer Sydney asked.

"They...are my best friend... I never thought that Lily...is their daughter.." Nick said, finally forming the pieces all together.

"Well, yes. But now, you have to hurry, or you will miss the pups. They are fast walker, you know" Louis Mcarctic said.

"Okay. Thanks Mcarctic! I owe you one" Nick said.

"No problemo, Nick. I hope you find them" Louis Mcarctic said.

Then Nick told all the officers about the information and they start searching.

'I'll find you Lily. I will.'

A.N : fast update, yei! Okay, thank you for readers, followers, favorites, and reviewers! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy it! See you in the next chapter!


	14. Escape : Chapter 14

**Escape** **:** **Chapter 14**

Robin and Lily didn't know where they being taken to. But the robers are driving towards Sahara Square. The robers only gave them a bread and a bottle of water for a day. To be honest, the robers didn't know what to do to their hostages. What they only care is that they already captured them and that what counts.

The polices are driving towards Sahara Square too. Jacob, the grey wolf, seems to be suspicious with one of the van. When the polices stop the van, they can see that there are 3 animals in it, which are a gazelle, a rhino, and a gorilla.

The robers were scared because the polices stopped them, but the tried not to look too scared because the polices seem to not know who they are.

"Hey! Why did you stop us? We're in a hurry, you know!" the rhino said. Jacob look at the rhino and then said...

"And where do you want to go to?" Jacob said.

"Ehm, we.." the rhino trailed off. But then in the back of the van, they heard of a bang and then a voice.

"They want to rober the Sahara Square's bank!" Lily yelled. The polices heard the voice and then look at the robers menacingly.

"Who is that in the back of the van?" Jacob asked menacingly.

"No one! And you heard much enough!" the rhino yelled and then pushed the pedal. Soon enough the robers escaped from the officers.

"Quick! After them!" Jacob said. Then the officers went to their polices cars and chasing after the robers van.

The robers were losing options, but in an instant, the leader, got a plan.

"Throw out our hostages" the rhino said.

"What?! They already saw us!" the gorilla said.

"We will get them again later! For now we have to loose the polices first! They wanted the pups, and they will get them" the rhino said.

"In the name of law, stop you robers!" Judy Hopps said. And surprisingly, the van really stop. The officers stop too.

The gazelle quickly went to the back van door and then threw out the pups to the officers direction. Luckly, Nick got Lily and Louis got Robin. But when they were shocked to see the missing pups, the robers took this opportunity to escape.

"They're getting away!" Lily said. The officers then look at the direction where the van goes.

"Not for long!" Jacob said, giving a chase to the robers.

"Wait!" Lily yelled. She's trying to get away from her father's grip, but it seems that Nick won't let his daughter get away again.

"Woah, hold on little snow. You're not going anywhere this time" Nick said, while holding Lily.

"And you too young man" Louis said sternly to Robin.

"But..." Lily tried to reasoned, but Nick won't let her.

"No buts. We're taking you two back to ZPD. And after we finished with the robers, we will deal with you" Nick said sternly. He was happy to find his daughter again, but when he remembered that his daughter ran away from Manchas, he began to annoyed again.

The ride to the ZPD was silent, but fast. Nick and Louis asked Clawhauser to look after the pups while they went after the robers. Clawhauser made the pups sit at the sofa. Lily and Robin didn't put up any arguments. In fact, Lily even was in a deep thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, Lily?" Robin asked. Lily didn't answer him for awhile, but then gasped.

"The robers... They're not stupid after all. They are the master mind for all this time!" Lily said, realizing something and then ran towards the door. Robin didn't know what happened, but followed Lily. Clawhauser was shocked with that and stand frozen.

"Lily! Slow down! What do you mean?!" Robin asked, confuse.

"Quick! We got to hurry! We need to be there first before they get there!" Lily said.

"Where?!" Robin said while running.

"To the heart town of Zootopia!" Lily said and then start running on her full speed, with Robin following behind.

A.N : 2 chapters in one day, well that's a new record for me. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! See you in the next chapter!


	15. Train : Chapter 15

**Train** **:** **Chapter 15**

After running for a while, Robin and Lily finally managed to get to the heart of Zootopia. Which is the middle of Zootopia and where there's a big plasma of Gazelle welcoming animals to Zootopia.

"Right. Tell me first, Lily. What do you know?" Robin asked.

"Fine. The robers know from the beginning that we will run away. And they know that we won't call the police. The robers know that the police will notice them sooner or later, so they let us go to distract the polices and will get us again later, after putting their things that they just robbered in the train. But they can't risk getting caught again, so they might have been get on the train, which is... There!" Lily said pointing to the robers who are standing on the train.

"Wait. But they were in Sahara Square to rober the bank there! How come.." Robin said but was cut off by Lily.

"They tricked us! So they can get away easily!" Lily said while run again.

"What are you doing?!" Robin shouted.

"I'm going to stop them! Stay there! In case the polices come!" Lily said while running towards the train, which was about to move. Lily managed to grab the handle of the back door of the train. But Robin who was following behind wasn't so lucky. He can't reached the handle door because the train was speeding up.

"Lily!" Robin shouted. But Lily can't hear him anymore because the train is already in a full speed. Robin didn't have a choice but to do what Lily said and stay there until the polices come.

True to her words, the polices came as soon as they realize that they were being tricked by the robers. When they all saw Robin, they all parked near him and Robin gulped...

"I am so in big trouble..." Robin admitted unhappily.

"Robin Christopher Sydney! What do you think you're doing outside?!" Robin's father, Louis Sydney said. Robin flinched and whimpered a little when he heard his full name. But then he said...

"Me and Lily will explain everything later Dad. But please, help her, she's up there" Robin said to his father while pointing to the top of the train. The officers look at where Robin's pointing and they can see that Lily is facing three robers on the top of the train.

"What the?! What she's doing up there?!" Nick exclaimed franticly. Sometimes he doesn't like his daughter very wild nature. Because she can very reckless sometimes.

"She's trying to hold the robers until you guys come!" Robin said, panicking.

"I'm going to tell the conductor to stop the train" Jacob said and then went to the station.

"Now what?" Robin asked.

"Now...we can only wait and hope that Lily can hold on..." Louis said to his son while holding his son shoulders to calm his nerves down.

Meanwhile, Lily was on the train with the robers...

"Stop it you thiefs! You can't run anymore!" Lily shouted. The robers just laughed at her and said.

"Or what? You're going to get us? Hmph, p-lease, you can't even stand on the train without holding on" the gazelle said. It's true though. Lily have to hold on to the train with both of her paws to prevent her from falling off the train. While the robers, just only need their one paw or hoof to hold on to the train.

"Even if you can catch us.. Then that means we have to get RID of you!" the gorilla said and then tried to pounce on Lily. But Lily is more agile and flexible, so she jumped away from the gorilla and hold on to the train again. Her position now is like her ancestors, which is standing on her 4 paws. While the gorilla, who didn't expect that move, fell down from the train. The polices who's been watching that, quickly captured the gorilla while he still unconscious.

Now, it's 2 to 1...

"How dare you! You little...!" the gazelle angryly said to Lily and then tried to pounce on her too. But Lily was faster and kicked the gazelle's stomach, so the gazelle fell down from the train too. He's not unconscious like the gorilla, but he was quickly get captured by the polices whose been watching the whole thing all the time.

Now, it's 1 to 1...

The rhino was very angry to see that his friends got rid of by a fox pup.

"You little brat!" the rhino said and then grabbed Lily's scruff harshly. Lily's not fast enough to avoid that. The polices who saw this gasped. Nick have a hunch about how this is going to be, so he quickly went near to the entrance of the tunnel.

The rhino hold Lily's scruff so harsh, that makes Lily feel pain. She bit and clawed the rhino's hand which was the one who hold her. It works, the rhino did let her go...but hit her hard and throwing her off first...

But what the rhino didn't expect, that the tunnel was behind him. He was to large to fit, so...he hit the top of the tunnel and then got off the train unconsciously too. The polices quickly captured him.

As for Lily...

Nick was right all along and then quickly caught his daughter when she fell off the train. But Lily was unconscious, because she was hit by the rhino first, before he threw her off. Jacob managed to stop the train, but it's seems to be late...

"Lily!" Robin shouted while running to Lily's and Nick's place.

"Wilde! What happened?!" Louis and Jacob shouted out.

But Nick didn't answer them and that makes Judy confused.

"Nick? What's wrong?" Judy asked.

But when they saw Lily's condition...it all makes senses.

"She's...she's not breathing!" Nick said panickly and franticly.

A.N : rated K+. So yeah, this is not the end, and there are still a lot more chapters to come. Enjoy it, and see you in the next chapter.


	16. Finally Okay : Chapter 16

**Finally Okay** **:** **Chapter 16**

Nick Wilde was very panick and frantic. His daughter laying limply and wasn't breathing in his hold. Jacob already called the ambulance, but they haven't come yet. Judy was trying to calm her own nerves down. While Robin was crying in his father's hold.

"Come on, Lily.. You can't do this to me.. You just..can't" Nick said, while a stray tear started fall to his cheek. The other officers who aren't taking care of the robers, put their heads down in a very deep sadness. Wolves are howling in sadness. Everyone feels so sad even Chief Bogo. But, when they were crying and sad because of Lily, a miracle happen...

Lily's breathing again and coughed a little. Nick and the others attract to the sound and when they found out it was coming from Lily, they all cheered loudly and happily. Nick even hug his little daughter tight and kissed her all over her face. Robin and Judy just laughed slightly in their happy tears, while Lily look around, trying to adjust her eyes and confused.

"What's...going on?" Lily managed to say before coughing again. Nick just look at her happily and then said...

"Oh, Lily... Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" Nick said, hugging Lily again. Lily just look more confused and just said an okay before relaxing her body.

Then everybody went to the ZPD to discuss about Robin and Lily's running away. When Lily already recovered completely, she and Robin just smiled sheepishly when their father and the other officers look at them sternly and wanted some explanation. Robin and Lily confessed that they scared to get caught breaking Bogo's vase, so they run away, but stumble with the robers, and they told them everything.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. You two run away, run from Zootopia to Rainforest District, Tundratown, and Sahara Square, and didn't call us just because you were afraid of telling the truth of Chief Bogo's broken vase?" Judy summaries in disbelief. Lily and Robin ears went down and nodded guiltyly. Their parents and the other officers facepalmed and sighed in annoyance.

"All this time, we went after you just because you were afraid of confessing the truth" Jacob said, a little annoyed. Lily and Robin avoided the stern gazes from the officers as best as they could. Even Chief Bogo thinks that their running away excuses is too unbelievable.

"You know kids, a broken vase can't replace you both. You understand that?" Chief Bogo said sternly and wisely to the pups. The pups were a little bit surprised, but nodded slowly.

"Now, I think we need some lecturing to do about your actions for past few days. And believe me, this isn't going to end quickly" Nick said to his daughter sternly. Lily just gulped slightly.

"You too, mister" Louis said, sternly to his son. Robin just sighed. The two pups went to the separate rooms and got lectured.

After 5 hours straight, the pups meet up again at the usual sofa spot and talk about it.

"How many lectures that you got?" Robin asked curiously and tiredly because of all the lectures and scolding that got into his head for the past 5 hours.

"I got it from Dad, Jacob, Chief Bogo, Fangmeyer, Wolford, Delgato, Grizolli, Stanley, Charlie, Tony, Jason and what the hay, even Mr. Manchas came just to lectured me!" Lily complained half heartedly. She knows that everyone scolded her and lectured her because they care for her, but it still annoying.

"Relax. But I think I got it less from you. I only got it from my Dad, Chief Bogo, Jacob, Stanley, Jason, Tony, and Charlie. But the other children were ganging up on me to lectured me!" Robin said.

"Mr. Manchas didn't lecture you?" Lily asked confuse.

"Remember, I'm not the one who run away from him. You were" Robin said stating the facts.

"Yeah, yeah. I know" Lily said, annoy.

"Well, then. I think you get the maniest hug, I guess" Robin smirked. By this one, Lily smiled.

"Yeah, before and after they scolded and lectured me, they hugged me. Especially Dad" Lily said, smiling. Robin returned the smile with another warm smile and said...

"Yeah. The same here, Lily. The same here" Robin said. Both of them smiled and then fell asleep because of tiredness. They both curled up at each other and the officers who saw this just smiled warmly looking at the scene. Fangmeyer even grabbed a camera and took a photo of them. Nick felt a little jealous but let it be. One thing he knows for sure, is that...

Lily will always be everyone's little girl, here at ZPD. And his little girl...

A.N : Of course this is not the ending. Still got more chapters to come. See you in the next chapter!


	17. Fangmeyer : Chapter 17

**For Guest** : Nick only wants his little girl to himself, of course he's jealous. :)

 **Fangmeyer** **:** **Chapter 17**

After about a month getting grounded, Robin and Lily finally free. But today, they can't totally be free...

"Me and the other officers are going to movie night" Nick said to Lily.

"Can I come?" Lily asked.

"No. Not this time I'm afraid" Nick said, disappointing Lily in return. But he certainly can't bring a 7 year old to watch a horror movie.

"Aw, but why? My grounding time was already over" Lily whined innocently. Nick just smiled hearing the innocent tone of his daughter, chuckled and said...

"It's not because of that. It's just...this is the officers time" Nick said, trying to convince his daughter. But Lily's pouting, so Nick said...

"Hey, at least you get to sleep over at the ZPD. You always said you want to camp in the ZPD with the other kids" Nick said trying to cheer her up.

"But I want to do it with you too.." Lily said, in innocent tone.

"Maybe next time, okay? Besides, there will be someone to take care of you guys for tonight" Nick said to Lily and the kids who have been sit on the sofa.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Officer Fangmeyer" Nick said simply, smirking. Lily and Robin were confused with Nick's smirk. But the other kids seem to know the reason and began to groaned.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Tony complained.

"He was like..." Charlie said.

"The worst care taker ever!" Stanley and Jason said in unison. The wolf pups are the ones who were complaining the most about this desicion.

"He is?" Robin asked.

"Isn't Officer Fangmeyer the one who is an arctic wolf?" Lily asked. The other kids and Nick nodded.

"He seems pretty nice to me" Robin said.

"Yeah. What's wrong with him?" Lily asked.

"You do know and had experience my uncle's sterness and strictness, right?" Stanley said.

"Yeah?" Lily and Robin said simultaneously.

"Officer Fangmeyer more stern and more strict than him" Jason said. Both Robin and Lily were shocked.

"What?!" Robin and Lily said.

"And that's why he will make a good kid sitter for you guys" Nick said.

"Oh, come on. I thought we already off the leash" Robin said to Nick.

"Leash?" Lily asked confuse.

"It's just a speech.. What I mean is, aren't we already off with the grounding?" Robin said.

"You are. But we still cautious" Robin's father, Louis said from behind Robin.

"Oh, man.. How come we too?" Tony complained.

"Remind me, that when the fox pups were on the run, you kids also get into trouble at Charlie's school?" Officer Stripes said from behind his son. The other kids except Robin and Lily just smiled sheepishly.

"It was an accident.." Stanley reasoned.

"Yes, an accident that nearly put you kids in danger" Jacob Wolfgang said sternly to his nephew.

"What did you do?" Lily asked.

"We have kinda..." Stanley said trailing off but was finished by Jason.

"...get into a fight with some security guards at Charlie's school" Jason said.

"Security guards?" Robin asked confuse. Because he usually only heard a fight with some other kids, not with some security guards...

"We went in to the school without permission... Turns out the security guards were in some bad mood and knew our fathers and uncle" Tony said.

"But they are the crazy one! Why did they threaten to muzzle us in the first place?" Stanley said, annoyed.

"And that's the very reason you scratch them hard on the face?" Jacob asked a little sarcasticly.

"I did say it was an accident... It's a reflex move" Stanley said.

"Anyway... Where's Fangmeyer?" Nick said changing the subject, to avoid some uncle nephew argument.

"Here I am" Officer Fangmeyer said. "Just got back from patrol"

"Hope you can handle 6 kids overnight" Nick said.

"Sure, I am. Hey there kids!" Fangmeyer said in excitement. But the 4 older kids didn't reply in the same excitement, they just muttered a 'hey', while Robin with his original not excited tone. Lily has different reaction though.

"Hey Officer Fangmeyer!" Lily said excitedly. Fangmeyer pick her up and hug her. Lily is the favorite kid for all the officers there. Lily make them feel special and needed, that's why they love her and care for her.

"Hey there little kit, how're you doing?" Fangmeyer said with a smile while holding Lily.

"Bored... And I can't go to a movie night with dad" Lily pouted. Fangmeyer only chuckled while Nick only rolled his eyes.

"Nah, it's okay. At least we'll have fun today, aren't we?" Fangmeyer said excitedly. He hadn't spent much time with Lily and the other kids, so he's very looking forward to it.

"Yep!" Lily said excitedly. While the other kids except Robin who didn't reply, only said...

"Hopefully..." the 4 cubs and pups muttered.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, Lily. Listen to Fangmeyer okay?" Nick said, planting a kiss on Lily's forehead. Lily giggled and said yes. The other fathers and Stanley's uncle also bid them goodbye and then went outside. While Chief Bogo who was the last one, said...

"I hope that this place still in one piece when I get back" Chief Bogo said to the kids and then followed the other officers outside.

"Wow, Chief Bogo seems to figure out our plans" Robin said smirking. The other kids laughed, while Fangmeyer look confused. He shook his head because he knows that Robin just kidding, he let Lily down and then said...

"Have any homework?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Math.." Tony and Stanley said. While Robin, Lily, and Jason already done with their math.

"We have history" Robin said for him and Lily.

"I have science" Charlie said.

"How about you Jason?" Fangmeyer asked.

"I've done math and history, but I haven't done chemistry.." Jason said, a little annoyed because chemistry is the only lesson that he can't seems to handle.

"Alright then, let's work on those homeworks, okay?" Fangmeyer said in a statement tone.

"Okay" the kids answered. Then they all start working on their homeworks. Tony and Stanley work together on solving the math problem. Robin and Lily working together on solving history homework which was made by Judy Hopps, and Judy didn't make it any easier for them either. Jason and Charlie work together on their homeworks even though its were different, it still the same subject.

The kids obediently follow Fangmeyer's rules to stay out of trouble, which is simple, they can play when they were done with their homework. Robin and Lily were done first and then showed it to Fangmeyer. Fangmeyer nodded in approval, so both of them can go and play.

"Wanna play another hide and seek?" Lily said to Robin.

"You bet I am. I seek and you hide" Robin said, smirking.

"Deal" Lily said and then ran to hide. Robin counted to twenty before he searched for Lily. When they were on the game, Charlie and Jason finally done with their homeworks. While Tony and Stanley still struggle in math.

"They really suck at math, aren't they?" Charlie said.

"Yep. Want to help them first?" Jason said.

"Okay" Charlie said. Then both of them help Tony and Stanley with their math problem. Fangmeyer noticed it and then asked.

"What are you two doing? I thought you already finished?" Fangmeyer asked to Charlie and Jason.

"We decided to help them a little on math" Charlie said.

"Besides, Officer Jacob was really in a bad mood when he gave us this homework" Jason said.

"In other words?" Fangmeyer asked.

"The math problems are really hard to solve" Jason said.

"Hey, can I try?"

Fangmeyer and the 4 pups and cubs turned around to find the voice was belong to Lily.

"Try what?" Stanley asked confuse.

"That math problems. Can I try?" Lily asked again. The other kids look at her like she was crazy.

"You can't be serious. This is so hard! Even Charlie and Jason can't solve few problems" Tony said.

"Can't I at least try?" Lily asked again, and wasn't going to back down either. The kids look at each other and shrugged. Stanley gave her his math homework. Lily look at it with a serious look and then sit on one of the chair. But when she's working half of the problem, Robin said...

"I thought we were playing hide and seek!" Robin exclaimed, annoyed.

"Hey Robin, look at this one. I think it's familiar enough" Lily said, ignoring Robin's statement before. Robin went to the table with a grumble and then look at the math problem.

"You're doing it halfway right. Just put the variable there and you'll be done in a minute" Robin said calmly. The others eyes went wide and gaped when Robin said that, except Lily who was thinking for a while.

"Oh yeah! You're right! When you do this..." Lily said and then doing the math problem with some excitement mumble. The others just look at the two little 7 year old fox who solved a math problem for 11 year old.

"Done! The answer is x-23. Pretty simple right?" Lily said handing the homework back to Stanley. The kids and Fangmeyer look at it.

"It was...right" Fangmeyer said.

"And it does pretty...simple when you think about it.." Jason admitted.

"How come you.." Charlie trailed off.

"How come you two solved a 11 year old math problem with so much ease?!" Stanley exclaimed. The others look at the two little fox, expecting for some answers too.

"My mother and father is a math teacher before, so it's kinda make sense for me to be good at math" Robin said calmly.

"For me, math problem is just like a mystery. And I like mystery! So I can solve it" Lily's very simple and innocent answer made the other kids except Robin gaped and widened their eyes, while Fangmeyer chuckled.

"For Robin reason, that makes sense... But Lily's is kinda.." Stanley said trailed off.

"Under statement and under rated..." Jason finished, muttering aswell, hoping that Lily didn't hear him. Lily talked excitedly with Fangmeyer, so she didn't hear any words, so Tony just said...

"She's a genius..." Tony said. The other kids nodded, admitting it without question.

"Lily might not know it, but she certainly is a genius and a good mystery solver" Jason said and the other kids nodded once again.

"Okay then, since everyone finished their homework, how about a movie?" Fangmeyer said and then pulled out a Wreck it Ralph dvd.

"That's a pretty good movie. I'm in!" Stanley said. The other kids said that too and then they all went to watch the movie.

After the movie, Lily already fell asleep. The other kids were also yawning too, so Fangmeyer told them to go to sleep. The kids didn't argue and then went to their classroom at the ZPD which was their sleeping place for tonight. The desks and chairs already put in the very back at the class, so the kids can sleep on the mattress. They all fall asleep very quickly, so Fangmeyer carry Lily to her mattress and tuck her in.

Fangmeyer will never admit it, but he loves watching over the kids. Especially Lily... So he turn off the light and he too, went to sleep to get the rest he deserves.

A.N : it's a long one, what do you think? Thank youu for everyone who reviewing, favorites, and following this story! See you in the next chapter!


	18. Wolford : Chapter 18

**Wolford** **:** **Chapter 18**

Sleepover at ZPD was quite a success. The ZPD is still in one piece and the kids had done their homeworks. What surprise the officers all, is the fact that Lily and Robin can solved Jacob's difficult math problems for 11 years old. Jacob was the most impressed one. Louis was a math teacher before, so he was quite impressed with his son but not too surprised. Nick on the other hand, knew very well that Lily's real parents are smart foxes. So maybe Lily got her genius gene from her real parents.

Today, Chief Bogo insist that everyone have to do another physical test at the police academy.

"But Chief, who will watch over the kids?" Nick asked.

"Officer Wolford will" Chief Bogo said. Officer Wolford is a dark brown wolf, who is the partner of Fangmeyer.

"But you said everyone have to do this physical test" Louis said.

"Wolford already done it yesterday, so he don't need to do it anymore" Chief Bogo said calmly.

"How come he could take it yesterday?" Judy asked.

"That's enough! You have to go now" Chief Bogo said. His tone were threatening.

"Okay, okay. Don't need to get so angry, Chief" Nick said and then went to his daughter at the sofa with the other kids.

"Hey there kiddo. What're you doing?" Nick asked.

"Playing UNO cards since we don't have any homeworks. What's wrong?" Lily asked. She seems to sense her father's distress.

"Wow, little detective. You sense it again" Nick chuckled. "Me and the other officers have to go to do the physical test today at the police academy. Officer Wolford will watch over you and the kids for today" Nick said.

"Aw...I can't come, am I?" Lily said, annoyed.

"Yep, very much yes" Nick said and then kissed her forehead. "Love you" Nick said and then went outside.

"Love you too.." Lily said with a grumble. The other parents also said goodbye to their kids and charge, and then went outside. Soon enough there's a dark brown wolf came in to the ZPD.

"Hey there kids!" Officer Wolford said excitedly. He had heard from his partner, Fangmeyer, that the day he had spent with the kids was so much fun. He was hoping he get the fun too today.

"Hello" "Hey" Were his only answers. Lily doesn't seem pretty excited aswell. He knew perfectly that Lily is the cheerful one. But this time, she doesn't even answer his greetings.

"Hey there, little Wilde. What's wrong?" Wolford asked the fox pup.

"Nothing..." Lily said, weakly. Wolford sense and smell something which is pretty familiar, so he asked...

"Are you sick, Lily?" Wolford asked. Lily's surprised face confirmed everything.

"How did you know?" Lily asked weakly.

"I sense some fever from you. Thanks to my wolf nose" Wolford said, a little proudly.

"I don't like wolf nose.." Lily muttered. Wolford knows perfectly why she didn't like it. Nick once said that Lily didn't like being sick, so she will try to hide it from everyone when she was sick.

"Come on then. Let's get you to bed" Wolford said, trying to pick her up. But Lily avoid it.

"I don't wanna..." Lily whined a little. Wolford remembered that a sick kid is in a "grumble" mood. So Wolford has to be patient with it.

"Lily... You're sick. You need to rest" Wolford said sternly. That made the trick, because Lily didn't try to run away again when he pick her up.

"But I'm not tired..." Lily said, whining a little. Wolford only sighed and then said...

"I know. You are restless, but you need to try to go to sleep, okay?" Wolford said to Lily, who was in his arms.

"Okay..." Lily said, defeat. She wasn't good in arguments when she was sick.

"You kids don't wander off by yourselves, and keep this place in one place" Wolford said to the other kids, while he went to the classroom to put Lily on the mattress. He tuck her in and soon enough she was sleeping. Wolford watched her for a while, and when he knew that Lily was fully asleep, he went outside to check on the other kids.

"Where is he?" Stanley said frustatedly. The other kids seem to be looking at something too, and they were look desperate to find it.

"What are you kids looking for?" Wolford asked.

"Robin. We were playing hide and seek, but we can't find him!" Stanley said desperately. Now that he noticed it, he didn't see Robin anywhere.

"You don't think he went outside, right?" Charlie asked.

"Hopefully not. We told him directly that no ones hide outside" Jason said.

"Have you seen the backyard?" a weak voice said. Everyone turned around and find Lily standing at the door of the classroom.

"Lily, I told you to rest" Wolford scolded while picking her up.

"Sorry..but I overheard you guys. Robin is very difficult to find..but when you play with him for a long time..you will notice his tricks.." Lily explained weakly because of her rising fever.

"So he's at the backyard?" Tony asked. The ZPD have some backyard at the back of the ZPD. It was a big yard for the polices to exercise and train. But for the kids, it was a perfect playing ground. Chief Bogo also taught the kids P.E there.

"Maybe.." Lily weakly said. Her eyes were trying hard to keep it open up more, but she drift off to sleep.

"Just sleep, Lily. You need it" Wolford said to Lily in a kind tone. Lily took it as a comfort and sleep in Wolford's arms. Meanwhile, the kids went to the backyard to find Robin.

"I found him!" Tony said. The kids quickly went to the tree that Tony meant and look up. They can see that Robin was sleeping on the branch. The kids wanted to call him down, but they were afraid that he might fall. So Stanley climb the tree and took Robin down with one hand holding him, and one hand to climb down.

The kids sighed in relief when they see Stanley and Robin safe and sound. But when they see Robin still asleep, they brought him to the classroom, where Lily and Wolford are.

"I can see that you kids found him" Wolford said when he see Robin in Stanley's arms.

"Yep. High up on the tree. Sleeping soundly like there's nothing happen" Jason said, a little annoyed.

"I would like to see when it suddenly rain and he get soak wet because he was sleeping on the tree" Tony said, a little annoyed too.

"Nah, I would rather not. I have enough sick kid, thank you very much" Wolford said, a little sarcasticly but in a funny way. Stanley put Robin on the mattress beside Lily. Both of the fox pups sleep soundly and peacefully. Wolford watched over them, while the other kids play some uno cards at the sofa.

'Fangmeyer was right. It is fun to watch over the kids' Wolford thought, and he couldn't agree more...

A.N : Hope you like it! See you in the next chapter!


	19. Larry : Chapter 19

**Larry** **: Chapter 19**

It was anoher day at the ZPD. It had been a week after Lily recovered from her fever. Nick was very worried when he found out that she was sick when he was away, but glad that Officer Wolford take a good care of her. The kids were satisfied with the two wolves that had been watching over them. But for as today, the kids might didn't enjoy the next wolf officer who's going to watch over them...

"Come on, Larry, cheer up! It's just for today. Besides, watching the kids was fun!" Fangmeyer tried to convince his fellow officer. But Officer Larry didn't seem to convinced enough.

"Maybe for you. You like kids. And you know what to do with them. While I'm clueless!" Officer Larry the dark brown wolf said, desperately.

"Well, you can't avoid it either. Chief Bogo is the one who assigned you to this" Wolford said. He didn't have any problem with the kids too, so he was confused when Larry was so desperate and slightly frantic with this 'kid-sitter' job or rather an assignment from Chief Bogo himself.

"I know! But what should I do with them?" Larry asked, unsure with himself.

"Don't worry. The kids are nice. If you really don't know what to do with them, they'll show you" Nick said with his usual sly manner. But Larry was confused.

"They will show me? How?" Larry asked.

"Just wait and see. Well, I think we need to head out now, Carrots. Or my daughter will have to camp in here again if we back late" Nick said to Judy, who is his partner.

Nick went over to where his daughter was sitting and then said...

"Hey my little snow, what are you doing?" Nick said while ruffling her head.

"You're going out to patrol, aren't you Dad?" Lily said with a statement tone. She has a cute frown on her face to indicate that she didn't like the idea even a single bit.

"Well, looks like you're right again, my little detective" Nick said, impressed with Lily's observasion skill. She's as sharp as a real detective.

"But you will leave until night! Then you just take me home and sent me to bed. You can't spend any time with me today! Just like the other days!" Lily protest. Nick was surprised with her outburst. It wasn't unexpected, but Nick didn't think that she exclaimed it like that.

"Now, now, Lily. You know it's your father's job to keep the Zootopia safe" Judy said softly to Lily. Lily look away and then said...

"I know...but I haven't spent any quality time with dad ever since 2 weeks ago. I miss him.." Lily said, innocently. Nick feel guilty for making his daughter upset. But he didn't have a choice either. The ZPD is very busy with the recent cases that came in every day. The officers were very busy, including Nick. Chief Bogo also have his hands full, so he absolutely can't granted any day off to any officers.

It's not just Lily though. The other kids also feel annoyed with their parents bussyness. It feels like that they were left out. But the older kids understand the circumstances better than the younger kids. Robin wasn't really care about this thing, so Lily is the most one that feel left out.

"I'll make up the lost time, my little snow. So please, just behave for today, okay?" Nick said to Lily. Lily look up to him and asked...

"Then we can meet up with uncle Finnick?" Lily asked hopefully. Lily really likes her uncle Finnick. Finnick only open up to her and the only mammal who have a soft spot in Finnick's heart, is only Lily. No one else. It sometimes confuse Nick, but he just let it be since it was harmless.

"Sure, we can" Nick said.

"Promise?" Lily asked.

"Promise" Nick said. Lily's pout turn into a grin, then she hugged her father. Nick hugged her back and bid her goodbye. But before he left, Lily asked...

"But, who's going to watch us, Dad?" Lily asked, confuse. Because usually, her father will tell her first, who's the one that going to watch over the kids.

"You'll see him by yourself, little snow. Oh, and it was Chief Bogo's choice" Nick said, and then left the ZPD. Lily sighed a little.

"I hope it's not Clawhauser" Jason said.

"Why not?" Lily asked. She wasn't a big fan with the obese Cheetah, but she didn't have any personal hate with him, so she was confused.

"He will just eating around, and the next thing we know, we'll have to clean up the mess. Or else our parents will think that we are the one who made the mess" Jason said, a little annoyed. Clearly he had a personal experience with Clawhauser.

"But if he's the one who look after us, we can make some pranks all we want" Robin said, surprisingly sneaky.

"Yeah! That will be great" Stanley agreed with Robin.

"Hate to break it to you kids, but Clawhauser isn't the one who's going to look after you" Wolford said from behind the kids. The kids turned around and find 3 wolves standing behind them. Two of them are Fangmeyer and Wolford, but the kids weren't familiar with the last one.

"You three are going to watch over us?" Tony asked incredulously.

"No, it's just him" Fangmeyer said, while pushing Officer Larry a little.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm..Officer Larry.. Chief Bogo assigned me to watch over you kids for today.." Larry said, a little unsure himself. Even Fangmeyer knows that he was nervous to take care of the kids.

"I heard of you before. Aren't you the security guard at the old hospital from the Night Howlers case?" Charlie asked.

"Yes.., but let's not talk about that, shall we?" Larry said, a little nervous. Believe it or not, that days weren't a better days for him.

"How come you're not in jail?" Robin asked out of nowhere. The kids glared at him a little, but Robin ignored it. His curiousity took the best of him.

"I'm not, because I was just the security guards there. We don't have any connections with the case whatsoever" Larry said. He still a little annoyed with the case, because he didn't know that he was actually assigned to guard something illegal. But he was glad that he and the other wolf officers didn't get the blame for it.

"Okay.." Robin said.

"Well, we will leave for now, Larry. Take care kids!" Fangmeyer said and then walk outside. Wolford was about to follow him, before Larry franticly said...

"Wait! You're leaving already?! What am I supposed to do?!" Larry said, franticly.

"It's fine, Larry. Your instincs will take care of it. Besides, you can handle some criminals, I bet you can handle some kids" Wolford said and then walked outside to follow his partner. Larry sighed. While Lily, she knows that Larry seems to never do this kind of job.

'That might be the reason why Chief Bogo asked him to do this' Lily thought.

"Okay...you can do this Larry. It's just..taking care of the kids, that's all. There's no criminal afterall.. This should be easy.." Larry said to himself to assure himself.

"Hello Officer Larry" Lily said with a smile. Larry saw the warmness in her smile so he smiled back.

"Hello there.. Lily Wilde, right?" Larry said, trying to remember the kids names.

"Yep. You know the others too, right?" Lily asked. Kind of testing him, but helping him too.

"I guess I know.. You are Robin Sydney, right?" Larry asked while gesturing to Robin. Robin nodded. "And you are Tony Stripes, Charlie Mctusk, Jason Wolfsters, and Stanley Wolfgang?" Larry said while gesturing to the mentioned kids. The kids nodded and continue doing what they do earlier. Larry felt awkward standing around with nothing to do, and the kids weren't paying attention to him either. Well unbeknownst by him, except one.

Lily.

She knew that Larry felt awkward, so she start a conversation with him.

"Do you want to play chess, Officer Larry?" Lily offered, while holding a chess board. When Larry see it, he looks relieved.

"Sure" Larry said, relief that he doesn't need to be so awkward.

"White or black?" Lily asked.

"Ehm.., black" Larry said.

"Black? I guess it's typical police type of chess piece.." Lily muttered. But Larry sharp ears heard it and asked...

"What do you mean?" Larry asked.

"Every officers that I asked to play chess, always pick the black. Never once, I saw or heard the officers want to use the white one. What's the difference anyway?" Lily said, a little annoyed.

"I guess there's no typical reason for that. Me myself only choose that because of my personal reason" Larry said to Lily.

"Personal reason? What?" Lily asked.

"I'm more good at using the black" Larry smirked triumphantly.

"Oh, you never see Lily play chess. She's a pro!" Stanley suddenly said.

"Yeah! Even Officer Wolford got beaten by her in chess!" Tony butted in too.

"Well, I think we should see about that" Larry said, grinning. Lily grinned back and said...

"You're on" Lily said.

A few hours later, Nick, Judy, Fangmeyer, and Wolford finally come back from their patrol and already solved their cases. They went into the ZPD to see the kids and how's Larry doing.

"Well that case really hard to figure out. It's night already" Nick said. The other 3 officers nodded, agree.

"I hope Larry is doing fine with the kids. He never watch any kids before" Wolford said. But when they all went in and saw the scene, Judy said...

"I think he's doing a fine job" Judy said, smiling. The other officers smiled too. There, they can see that there's a score board from the chess competition, with a tie from Lily and Larry. But what caught their eyes, is that the kids and Larry, sleep peacefully at the sofa. Larry even have his arms around Lily, protectively.

"Told you that they will tell you what to do" Fangmeyer smirked to the sleeping Larry, before he grabbed his camera and took a picture of them.

Larry was glad that Chief Bogo assigned him to do this. It is fun to watch over the children, especially Lily. She always knew how to cheer up anybody...

A.N : Hope you enjoy this one! See you in the next chapter!


	20. Garry : Chapter 20

**Garry** **: Chapter 20**

An experience with the kids made Larry more confidence with kids. Larry was very happy with the kids, especially Lily. He hasn't settle the score from the chess before with Lily. But he promised to settle it in the future. While Lily, pout a little when she knew that she had a tie chess score with Officer Larry. So far, she's always win with the other officers. So this tie thing made her annoyed a little. But she was very happy that she can make Officer Larry more confidence with the kids.

Well, today the officers have to do another assignment that involve all the officers. Clawhauser is also bussy, so Chief Bogo has to sacrifice an officer to look after the kids. The officers were hoping that they were the one to be pick, so they can be free from their assignment. Chief Bogo can't free the kids parents or guardian, because they are the best officers in the ZPD. The wolves too, but the kids parents didn't trust anybody to look after their kids, except the wolves.

Fangmeyer is needed so he's not an option. It's the same case with Jacob Wolfgang, Wolford, Wolfsters, and Larry. The only one left is...

Chief Bogo thought about the only available wolf. He hope silently that the ZPD is still in one place when he come back later...

While the kids were aware about the officers bussyness. But what they were confused is, who's going to watch over them.

"Who's going to watch over us? Usually our parents already knew who" Jason asked the other kids.

"Yeah. Even my dad were confused and clueless. Because the wolves are bussy too. So there's no way that they could look after us. And aside the wolves, our parents didn't trust the other officers to look after us" Lily said.

"But I'm not" a voice said from behind them. The kids turned around and see an arctic wolf standing right there. He's not Fangmeyer and he seems friendly, because he was grinning widely. The other kids, except Lily and Robin, grinned too and look happy with the wolf. While Lily and Robin weren't familiar with the wolf.

"Officer Garry! You're here!" Tony said, happily.

"You're going to watch over us?" Stanley asked.

"That will be so cool!" Charlie said.

"For once, I agree" Jason said.

The arctic wolf just chuckled with the 4 kids enthusiasm. While Robin and Lily look confuse.

"Who is he?" Lily asked quietly to Robin.

"How should I know? You live here longer" Robin said, a little annoyed. The arctic wolf look at the little foxes and said...

"Hello there! I guess I never met you two before. My name is Garry. I have onced watch this 4 kids before, but then I was away for a mission" Garry said with a smile. Lily for this once, wasn't being as cheerful as usual. This makes Robin confused.

"Well, my name is Robin, and this is Lily" Robin said, introducing the both of them, since he can see that Lily didn't want to introduce herself.

"You are Wilde's daughter, aren't you?" Garry asked to Lily.

"Yes" Lily said, a little too formal. Making the other kids look at her, completely confused. Garry was confused too, because he had heard that Lily supposed to be the cheerful one. Not the formal one.

"So... What do you guys want to do today?" Garry asked the kids. The kids suggest a lot of fun things, except Lily. She quietly sneak out of the ZPD. Unbeknownst by her, that Garry noticed her sneaking out. Garry excused himself and the other kids didn't feel suspicious at all. Only Robin who followed Garry outside the ZPD.

Outside the ZPD, Garry can see that Lily went to a nearby alley. It seems like no one there, but after a while, a rhino, a gorilla, and a gazelle come out from their hiding place. The mammals seems like they are still teenagers. So Lily's size is so far behind them. Garry hide behind the walls, and Robin behind the other wall. Both of them look at the scene with a wary feeling.

"I thought you won't be here" the gorilla said to Lily. From the tone of his voice, it was clear enough that he wasn't a friend of Lily. He's not even friendly to her.

"You do know, this is a trap, right?" the gazelle smirked to Lily. Now the three of them are surrounding Lily. She can't escape so easily.

"I sense it, since this letter come to me" Lily said, while showing them the letter. She wasn't scared, and she knew perfectly why they call her here. But she decided to show up anyway.

"Then why do you still show up?" the rhino asked, annoyed that the little fox already know their plan since the beginning and still decided to show up.

"No reason. Besides, you called me here because you want to get your revenge on me because I put your fathers in jail, right? Well flash news, I'm not the one who put them in jail. I just coincidently show up, get tangled in the robber case, and cracked your fathers smart plans, and the police took care of the rest. Happy?" Lily said, sarcastically and clearly annoyed because the sons of the robbers, that once kidnapped her and Robin, decided to get a revenge on her.

"Well, if you didn't figure out the whole plan, maybe our fathers won't be behind the bars now! Get her!" the rhino yelled, furiously. Lily panicked a little, but she was trained to do this in P.E lessons with Chief Bogo. She can avoided the punch and kicks from the three teenagers, but she's not powerful enough to return it.

Officer Garry thought that it was enough and decided to show himself.

"Hey! What are you teenagers do to her?!" Garry yelled out. He was furious. Even though he only know Lily for one day, he's already attached to her, and no one, allowed to hurt the kids from ZPD. Ever.

The teenagers saw Garry and then turned around, they were trapped! Their only chance is to climb the wall, so the gorilla said...

"Climb! He's an officer! Run!" then the teenagers climb the wall to the other side of the alley. Garry want to go after them, but decided he can deal with them later. Now, he has to look on Lily first. She's not hurt, but she seems to be tired and shaken up.

"Lily, are you hurt?" Garry asked Lily, while looking for a visible injury. Lily shook her head no and calm herself a little. She was pretty surprised seeing Officer Garry suddenly appeared. Garry sighed in relief when he saw no injury on her.

"Lily, what are you thinking?! You could be seriously hurt!" Garry said, firmly and sternly.

"I..I only want to straight things out... They thought that I'm the one who put their fathers in jail... But it's not me! The officers did! Not me!" Lily said, annoyed, furious, and sad become one. She cried a little, but Garry quickly comfort her. Soon enough she's not crying anymore, but she still tired, so she yawned. Garry chuckled and pick her up in his arms.

He went out of the alley and went to the ZPD. But halfway there, he saw Robin trying to get to the ZPD first. Garry grabbed Robin's scruff to stop him.

"Robin! What are you doing outside?" Garry asked. Robin smiled sheepishly and said...

"ehmm... I..just curious..and followed you outside" Robin smiled nervously. Garry shook his head and put him down. He grabbed one of Robin's paw, and soon enough the three of them reached the ZPD.

Garry told Nick everything that happened that day and Nick lectured Lily for hours. While Garry only said one thing to her...

"Now I know why you acting so strangely when I first met you. You were nervous to meet the teenagers, even though you already thought about some plan to avoid getting hurt" Garry said with a little smirk. Lily smiled nervously and nodded.

Well, no ones hurt, so I guess it's a happy day afterall.

A.N : Hope you enjoy it! See you in the next chapter!


	21. Uncle Finnick : Chapter 21

**Uncle Finnick** **:** **Chapter 21**

"Yei! Today is the day!" Lily exclaimed happily in the ZPD. Everyone who heard it just smile warmly to her and some chuckled. While her friends were confused.

"What day?" Robin asked.

"Today, I'm going to meet again with Uncle Finnick!" Lily said cheerfully.

"Uncle Finnick? Who is he?" Tony asked.

"And what is he?" Stanley asked too.

"Uncle Finnick is a friend of my dad, and he's a fennec fox" Lily said.

"Fennec fox? Then that means he's very small, doesn't he?" Tony said, smirking. Lily frowned a little.

"Don't call him that! It's not his wish to be small like that!" Lily said while pouting. She really loves her uncle Finnick.

"Don't worry. You already small, I bet he's smaller than you" Tony smirked. Lily frowned more and said...

"You're mean!" Lily said and then pout. She went to the sofa and sit there with her ears down. Tony felt bad, but he knew that Lily will forgive him later. Robin want to comfort her, but he didn't want to do it in front of other mammals, so he let her be for a while.

But when Lily was pouting, a fennec fox went in the ZPD.

"Where's Nick? He said that he's going to..." the fennec fox said and can't finish his words, because when he was in, Lily saw him and immediately said...

"Uncle Finnick!" Lily squeal in excitement. She ran to her uncle Finnick and hug him. Finnick didn't hug her back, but ruffle her head with a slight smile on his face.

"Hey there, Snowball. Where's your dad? I need to talk to him for a sec" Finnick said, while still ruffling Lily's head. Lily released her hug and grab Finnick's paw.

"Over there! Come on!" Lily said excitedly. The other officers who saw this have a tingling jealous feeling in their eyes. Finnick isn't Lily's real uncle but she still call him 'uncle'. The other officers seems to be jealous with their relationship. Even the kids felt a little jealous when they saw it.

"I don't know that they are that close.." Tony said, a little regretful. The other kids only nodded. Robin still with his calm and lazy posture, but deep inside, he had a jealous feeling in him.

"Dad! Uncle Finnick is here!" Lily called her father. Nick saw them and waved a paw.

"Yes, I can see that, Snowflake. Hey Finnick" Nick said with a slight chuckle when he saw his daughter excited behaviour.

"Right. I just want to make sure one thing before we go out. When will I need to return her?" Finnick said with his hard demeanor. But Lily knows, that deep inside Finnick wasn't that hard.

"Around 6 o'clock. Now, have fun!" Nick waved a paw and planted a kiss on Lily's forehead. Lily and Finnick then went out to Finnick's van. The other officers still saw them with a jealous feeling. Nick saw this and smirked triumphantly.

"So, what do you want to do, Snowball? Any ideas?" Finnick asked his favorite niece.

"How about fishing? I bet I will caught one" Lily said. Finnick nodded and then drove towards the river bank. There, they prepared their fishing equipment and started fishing. Or rather waiting...

"I thought you hate boring things" Finnick said to Lily. Lily who was being patient this time, said...

"I am. But this is what you and dad like to do, and I want to experience the feeling of getting my first fish" Lily said, with still concentrating on her task now, which is fishing.

Finnick didn't say anything again, but deep inside, he was grateful that he met this kit. He will never find someone who understand him more than she did. Because Lily never view her father and Finnick as a con artist. But rather, she saw them as her amazing father and uncle. That's why Finnick loves her and care for her.

It's almost 6 o'clock, but Lily hasn't caught any fish yet. Finnick regretfully said that they need to go back to the ZPD. But when Lily is about to give up, suddenly she caught a fish. It's a medium size fish, but that's enough to make Lily happy.

"I caught one! I caught one! How's this one, Uncle Finnick?" Lily excitedly said to Finnick. Finnick only smiled and ruffled her head and said...

"It was pretty good for a first catch, I think" Finnick said, and that's certainly enough to make Lily more happy.

"Then this is for you!" Lily said happily and give the fish to Finnick.

"Me? But you're the one who caught it" Finnick said. Lily grinned and said...

"That's okay. That way, you can have a new friend when I'm not around. This one could be your new pet fish for now on" Lily said. Finnick just ruffled her head and then put the fish in his spare tank at the back of his van. Besides, the van is his home by the way.

Finnick brought Lily to the ZPD exactly 6 o'clock, so Nick doesn't have any complaint about it. Lily excitedly told Nick about what happened in all day with her uncle Finnick. Nick listened to her with a smile and secretly gave the other officers who heard the story and got jealous, a smirked.

Tony was forgiven by Lily, but he was not satisfied, and so does the other kids. Because they know, that they can't have that special bond with Lily, just like between Lily and Finnick.

A.N : what do you think? Hope you enjoy it! See you in the next chapter!


	22. PE Time : Chapter 22

**P.E** **Time** **:** **Chapter 22**

The kids at the ZPD, have a P.E lessons today with Chief Bogo. So far, Tony and Jason got the strength, Stanley and Robin got the speed, while Lily got the agility and flexibility.

Today, they have to complete the training course. They have to show Chief Bogo what they already master, and do it in this training course.

"You show me what you got, and I'll give you the points. Now, starting from you, Tony, since you're the oldest" Chief Bogo said. Then Tony went to the start line. Chief Bogo blow the whistle, and he's off.

Tony got the strength, so he was very good at the course that needs strength the most. But for the course that needs agility and flexibility the most, he was the worst. For speed, he still got it but not the fastest one. When he was done, Chief Bogo gave him 83 points, which is enough to make Tony satisfied.

Next one is Jason, since he's the second oldest of the group. Jason, just like Tony, have the strength and complete the course that needs strength with ease. He also faster than Tony, so he doesn't have any problem with the course with speed. For agility and flexibility, he's not the best but he still got it, so he got 85 points from Chief Bogo. Enough to make Tony a little annoyed.

The third one to go is Stanley. Stanley have a little hard time when completing the strength course, but overall the other courses, he passed it with ease. So he got 87 points from Chief Bogo.

The fourth one is Robin. Robin is more flexibel and agile than Stanley, and he used his tricks to overcome the strength course. So he passed the course with ease, and he finished it with his uninterest expression as usual. Chief Bogo didn't really like his attitude but he doesn't care about that, so he gave him 88 points. The highest score so far.

The last one is Lily. Chief Bogo was a little worried when she was up next, but decided to push his feelings away and do the test anyway. Unbeknownst by the kids, their parents and guardian had been watching them since the start. Their parents didn't really care with the score they got, because they already proud with their kids. While Nick, hoping silently that Lily will pass the test with no harm done.

Lily is ready, and Chief Bogo blow the whistle. Lily was off. And to anyone surprise, she passed the training course with so much ease. Even though she doesn't really got the strength, she used and crack her brain to find a way and actually managed it. The rest of the course? Is a piece of cake for Lily's very agile, flexibel, and small body. Her small body gave her the advantage in speed. When she was done, all the other animals, including Chief Bogo, the kids, and the other parents, were shocked and have their mouths open. While Nick and Robin just smirked. Nick smirked more triumphantly though.

"Chief? How's my score?" Lily asked innocently to Chief Bogo. Chief Bogo who were still shocked, just said...

"Ninety...seven" Chief Bogo said, still shocked. While Lily jumped in the air and cheered triumphantly. She got the highest score afterall.

The other police officers who saw this just shook their heads in disbelief and said...

"That kit is going to be scary in the future..." Fangmeyer said to Wolford.

"Well no doubt about that.." Wolford answered.

Lily's achievement quickly becomes the hot topic at the ZPD. Nick was very proud with his daughter and nuzzled her immediately after she was done at the P.E lesson.

While the other kids seems to be the fastest one to be normal and congratulate Lily for her score. Robin was actually smirked, and Lily smirked back. No one understand what that means, but decided to let it off since it was their kinda thing, and only the both of them know.

Judy, was the most excited with the news that Lily got the highest score. She wasn't able to see it because she has to patrol around the town. So when she heard the news, she quickly congratulate Lily. But one thing that the other officers got from this news, is that Lily used her brain just like Judy did at the ZPD Police Academy.

One crystal clear conclusion...

Lily is going to be a great cop in the future, and no one doubt that...

A.N : Hope you like it, I write this in the same time I write my Cars fanfiction "The Uplanders and Cars World". So hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favorite, and following this story! Really appreciate it! See you in the next chapter!


	23. Another Fox? : Chapter 23

**Another Fox?** **: Chapter 23**

It was another ordinary day in the ZPD. Well, except after the officers bring a red fox in. He's not being capture though, but it seems like he's pretty scared with the officers. Especially the little fox behind him that everyone assume is his son. The officers bring the red fox into the interrogation room, while they told his son to wait at the sofa. The red fox ruffled his son's head for a while before following the officers. The little red fox sit in silence at the sofa, while Clawhauser tried to entertain him with no avail.

Lily saw this and then went closer to the fox kit. Clawhauser noticed what she was doing, then went back to his desk. While Robin just saw it from afar. The other kids were playing outside, so they were not in the ZPD.

"Hello there, my name is Lily Wilde. What's your name?" Lily asked the red fox kit. The red fox kit look at her with a confuse look and said...

"My name is Juan Flynn.. What's wrong with your fur colour? The colour is...different" Juan said with a careful tone. He was nice enough to think about Lily's feeling first when he said that.

"It is. Because my father and my mother were a different species of fox, so their fur colour are mix up in my body" Lily said with a warm smile. Juan like the smile because it wasn't that scary, so he asked...

"And so does your eyes colour?" Juan asked.

"Yep. By the way, how old are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm seven" Juan said.

"I'm seven too! And so does Robin!" Lily said happily. Juan was confused though.

"Robin?" Juan asked.

"It's me" Robin suddenly said from beside Lily. He decided to show himself up because of a twinge feeling in his chest. He does feel a little jealous seeing that Juan seems to get along with Lily so well.

"Oh, hello, my name is Juan Flynn. You are Robin..." Juan said, purposely trying to make Robin said his last name.

"Robin Sydney" Robin said. Juan just nodded.

"So, what brings you here?" Lily asked.

"My father store just got robbed... So the cops are asking my father some questions to help them investigate" Juan said.

"Then your father see the robers faces?" Lily asked. Juan nodded.

"How about you?" Robin asked.

"I saw them a little, but that what scares me.." Juan said.

"Why?" Robin asked, confuse.

"Because that means he and his father hold the keys to solve this robber cases. That means his life and his father life is in danger if the robbers decided to get their revenge" Lily explained. Robin mentally slap his forehead for forgetting such basics lesson in police basic rules.

Seeing Robin finally realise his mistake, Lily decided to ask more...

"That means you're under police protection?" Lily asked.

"I guess so... Dad close the store, because the cops said that we need to stay at the ZPD until further notice" Juan said.

"Then you sleep here? But who's at night that's going to watch you..?" Robin can't finish his sentence because suddenly Officer Fangmeyer appears behind him.

"It's us the wolves who're going to stay here" Fangmeyer said to the surprise of the 3 foxes.

"Can't we stay too? Juan can use some friends" Lily asked. Fangmeyer seems to think about it and then said...

"Maybe.. But you need to ask Chief Bogo first" Fangmeyer said unsure. Because he was afraid of the pups safety.

"Great! Let's ask him!" Lily said excitedly.

"Hold on a minute. You didn't ask my opinion about this first?" an annoyed voice said from behind Lily. Lily look behind her and said...

"Dad! I thought you were on patrol?" Lily said a little confuse.

"Yes, I did. But I already done. Now, what is this business about sleep over at the ZPD?" Nick asked. Fangmeyer fill him in though.

"This little fox's father, just got his store robbed by the robbers who were recently doing some robbering. And his son saw the robers' faces, so we bring them in to be under the police's protection. Since they are the keys to this robbery cases" Fangmeyer said.

"I still can't see the point why my daughter have to join this staying over at ZPD thing" Nick said, a little annoyed.

"But Dad! Juan will need some friends. He will be very tense if he's alone with some unfamiliar cops. Especially when the cops are scary" Lily reasoned.

"Friends?" Nick asked. Seeing that only Lily who wants to stay at the ZPD.

"Robin is coming too!" Lily said. Robin feel a little annoyed though.

"I never sign anything to join this" Robin said with a very annoyed feeling.

"Aw, come on! It will be fun!" Lily said.

"No way" Robin said.

"Yes way" a stern and firm voice said from upstairs. Fangmeyer, Juan, Nick, Lily, and Robin look at the upstairs direction and saw Chief Bogo there.

"Chief?" Robin asked.

"I decided to let Lily and Robin stay in the ZPD until this robbery cases are solve to accompany Juan Flynn. You can stay too Wilde, but if you don't want to, that's fine" Chief Bogo said. Nick and Robin seem to be super annoyed, while Lily's cheering.

"Yei! This will be fun!" Lily said. Juan just smiled when he see Lily's cheerful demeanor. While Fangmeyer, can't help but chuckled.

"What's your decision Wilde?" Chief Bogo asked Nick. Nick seems to be thinking over it, and said...

"Fine, I'll stay. Besides, I have to finish my report from today" Nick said. Lily even more happier, and Nick can't help but to chuckled at his daughter's excitement.

"How about my father?" Robin asked.

"He has to do a night shift tonight, so I guess he'll stay too" Nick said, since he is usually partner with Louis and Judy.

"Oh.., okay.." Robin said. He didn't have a choice though, since it was the order from Chief Bogo. And he definitely didn't like to be alone at his home.

And so, we will began a new case to solve...

A.N : This one will be multiple chapters like the robbery case before, but not the same story though. Hope you enjoy it! See you in the next chapter!


	24. Play Some Chess : Chapter 24

**Play Some Chess** **:** **Chapter 24**

Lily and Robin sleep over at the ZPD to accompany Juan. Well, for Robin, he's half-heartedly do it. And since he doesn't want Lily to be alone with Juan. He knows that Nick will keep an eye on her closely, but he might aswell be with her too.

"Hey, Robin" Juan said when Robin were preparing his mattress for sleep.

"Hey" Robin said shortly. He's not a very social fox, but he's social enough to be best friend with Lily.

"You like Lily, don't you?" Juan suddenly said out of the blue. Robin ears perked up too immediately for his liking.

"W-what do you mean?" Robin said, didn't like that Juan can read his mind so easily like that.

"You act like you do, so anyway, I just want to say that you better prepare for the challenge" Juan said confidently.

"Challenge? What challenge?" Robin asked, confuse.

"Me of course" Juan said and then leave Robin alone at the classroom. Robin felt annoyed instantly because he knows that means Juan like Lily too. Well Robin isn't going to give up so easily. Robin quickly went out of the classroom and searching for Lily.

While Lily, is in a deep match of chess with Officer Larry. Since last time they finished it with a draw.

"Check" Lily said. Larry seems to think for a while and then move his queen forward to block the king. Lily seems to smirk triumphantly and move her knight forward L, and said...

"Checkmate. I win!" Lily said triumphantly. While Larry look at the chess with wide eyes of shock. The other wolves who had been watching the whole game just said...

"She beat us the wolves already, isn't she?" Fangmeyer said.

"Yes.., she did" Wolford said.

"Next time, try not to lose your knight first" Garry said to Larry.

"Knight isn't my strongest anyway..." Larry said, still annoyed that he was beat by a 7 year old fox in chess.

"Lily?" a voice said. All of the wolves turned around and find Robin. Lily look at her side and see him.

"Hey, Robin!" Lily greet cheerfully.

"Hey...you beat the wolves already?" Robin asked, gesturing to the chess board.

"Yep! Fair and square!" Lily said proudly. Robin just smirked. While the wolves seem to be annoyed.

"How about you play with me?" Robin said, smirking.

"Is that a challenge?" Lily asked playfully. But she didn't underestimate Robin. She never underestimate her opponent, because she knows if she did, she can lose.

"Sure. Call it whatever you like it" Robin said. Then he took Larry place and grabbed the black pieces of the chess.

"I'm first then..." Lily said, then moved her white pawn forward to the middle.

Then so on. Robin moved his pawn too, and it keeps going until they moved almost all of their chess pieces. After it's done. It's feeding frenzy time. Lily's paw and Robin's paw were fast enough to eat and eat the opponent's chess pieces. Of course they take turns, but it still so fast and make it so interesting to watch.

In the end, the only ones left are their kings. No other else. Which means...

"A draw?" Robin and Lily said in unison. Then they shook their paws, indicating that they're going to settle this in the future. The wolves stared in disbelief, while the other audience who watched it too, including their parents, Juan's father, and Juan, stared in disbelief aswell and smirk or smile at the last result.

While Juan, only think of one thing...

'You did good, Robin. But I'm not about to lose yet' Juan said and then smirked to himself.

A.N : Hope you understand and enjoy this. See you in the next chapter!


	25. Starting the Case : Chapter 25

**Starting the Case** **:** **Chapter 25**

Robin, Lily, and Juan sleep peacefully at the classroom with their fathers last night. Today, the polices and Juan's father are going to went out and search for more clues. While Chief Bogo assigned Fangmeyer and Wolford to look after the fox kits. Actually, is just Juan, but Robin and Lily were around too, so Chief Bogo asked the wolves to keep an eye on them too. Especially Lily. With her genius mind that she didn't know, she could sneak out or went out and do risky and reckless moves, just because she find a single hiding clue.

"So...what do we do now?" Lily asked Robin and Juan. They are sitting at the sofa right now, while Fangmeyer and Wolford were talking with Clawhauser.

"I don't know... Another chess?" Juan asked.

"You've got to be kidding. I've been doing that ever since last night! There's no chance I'm doing that again" Lily said. Her actual reason that she didn't want to play chess, is that she wants some activity. Not the sit activity, but she wanted something that can make her walk or run or something except sit.

"Then what do you suggest? Training course? You know Chief Bogo forbid us if we go without supervision from the adults" Robin said, seems to read Lily's mind.

"Yeah, I know... Wait. Let's work on the case instead!" Lily said excitedly. Robin and Juan look at her confused.

"Case? What case?" Juan asked.

"Of course your case. The robbery case" Lily said with the same excitement.

"Are you sure? The last time we solved a robbery case, we got grounded for almost a month" Robin said, recalling the past event.

"We just need to do it more carefully then" Lily said.

"Careful in what? Stated your opinion not in riddles please?" Robin said sarcastically.

"What I mean is, we will investigate the case too, but don't let the officers know. If we find a clue, we'll just leave it on one of the officers table. So technically, we will involve in this case indirectly" Lily explained. Robin and Juan seem to think about it for a while.

"It can work..." Juan admitted.

"But the consequences of getting grounded is big you know" Robin stated.

"No problem. So what is the first clue, Juan?" Lily said simply. Robin just rolled his eyes and decided to listen to Juan.

"Hmm.., as far as I know, the robbers are a gazelle, a rhino, and a gorilla" Juan said. Robin and Lily eyes widened and their ears perked up.

"What?" Juan asked, confuse with their behaviour.

"The robers that they caught before... Escape?" Robin asked Lily, ignoring Juan's question.

"No..as far as I know.." Lily said, a little unsure herself.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked warily.

"...I'll ask Dad later.." Lily said. Juan was confuse though.

"What do you guys talking about?" Juan asked. Robin and Lily look at eachother and then said...

"..The robbery case..that we got involved with..several months ago.. The robbers are a gazelle.., a rhino,..and a gorilla.." Lily said, explaining. Juan eyes widened in realization.

"Oh.." Juan only managed to say.

A.N : starter for the case, hope you enjoy it! See you in the next chapter!


	26. Protective Much? : Chapter 26

**Protective Much?** **:** **Chapter 26**

Lily seems to think about it before her eyes widened in realization.

"Juan, how old do you think the robbers are?" Lily asked.

"They..around teenagers age I guess... They seem pretty young to me" Juan said, remembering the event.

"That's it!" Lily exclaimed loudly, surprising the two fox kits, the wolves, Clawhauser, and unfortunately, the officers who just got back from inspecting the robbery case, including her father.

"What it?" Juan asked confuse. The other officers seem to take interest in this. The fox kits didn't pay attention to their surroundings, so they didn't know that the officers are paying attention to what they say and hear carefully.

"The teenagers! They are the robbers' son! I've met them before!" Lily said rather fearfully and excited mix into one. Robin noticed the change of expression and asked...

"What's wrong with your expression?" Robin asked. Juan was confused with the question, but Lily knew that he meant her fear expression that mix up with the excited one.

"It's just... I want to get involve in this case, but..the teenagers knew me..and they definitely hate me. But the best part is, I knew them better than anyone in the ZPD!" Lily said excitedly. Nick heard enough though and decided to walk in...

"You're not going to involve in any case, young lady" Nick said sternly. Lily was surprised seeing her father. While Juan and Robin look a little scared with Nick stern expression.

"Wha- Dad?" Lily said, still shocked seeing her father standing there with the rest of the officers. She finally noticed them and knew instantly that they heard everything from the beginning.

"No more talking about this robbery case, are you kids understood?" Nick said, still with his stern expression. Robin and Juan nodded quickly because they can see that their father also looking at them with stern expression too. But Lily were stubborn enough, so she didn't say anything or nod.

"Lilyan?" Nick said her first full name sternly. Lily ears went down instantly, but then perked up again and she said...

"No" Lily said stubbornly. Robin look at her like she's turn crazy. Nick didn't believe what he heard and said...

"What?" Nick said.

"I said no. You heard it" Lily said. Nick use all his patience to deal with this, so he took a moment before he said...

"Lilyan, be reasonable. It's too dangerous! You can get hurt!" Nick said, looking at his daughter in disbelief.

"I am reasonable. I can help! I know them better than anyone in the ZPD!" Lily said, not going to back up so easily. Nick didn't say anything yet, so Judy step in.

"Lily, you can help us.., but not directly. You can help us by being safe and accompany Juan. Isn't that what Chief Bogo told you?" Judy said, more calm than her partner.

"And you will solve this case in what? Six months?" Lily said rather sarcastically. She never did that before, that's why Nick and Judy seem shocked.

"Lilyan! That's not nice!" Nick said sternly. Lily almost rolled her eyes, but seeing almost all the officers gave her a stern look, especially the wolves, she didn't dare to do it.

"You don't know them! They are criminal master mind! They smarter than their father!" Lily said stubbornly. Nick shook his head and said...

"One of the very reason why you shouldn't get involve in this case! This guys know you and can hurt you without us knowing!" Nick said, loosing his patience.

"You don't know that!" Lily retorted.

"I know that! Those guys have revenge in their sleeves! Especially after you blown off their father's master mind!" Nick said.

"One of the very reason why I want to help!" Lily retorted. Nick almost loosing his patience, so he said...

"And the answer is still no! You're not going to help and you're not going to involve in any case! And it's better if you're not going to be a police officer in the future! And that's final!" Nick said, rather harshly. Lily gasped. Well, not just her, almost all the other officers gasped. Even Robin. They all know that becoming a police officer is Lily's biggest dream. Nick just realise what he said and his eyes widened in realization. But Lily's heart already got hurt hearing the harsh words. She narrowed her eyes and said...

"I hate you" Lily said a little harshly. Then she took off running outside the ZPD. Nick didn't move. Lily's last words are in his head. The other officers didn't take a move either. None of them do.

Nick know instantly that it was his fault. He didn't mean for any of his harsh words. He just want his daughter safe. Judy know that, so she put her paw on his shoulder. No one say any word after that. Not even Chief Bogo.

A.N : what do you think? Hope you enjoy it! See you in the next chapter!


	27. Not Going Home : Chapter 27

**Not Going Home** **:** **Chapter 27**

Lily ran and ran until she reached Tundratown. There, she knew instantly that she needs to go to Louis Mcarctic house. Louis Mcarctic is a bestfriend to both her real mother and father, and also Nick. Louis has a son name Austri. They both are an arctic fox.

When she reached Louis' house. She knocked on it. Louis opened it and was very surprised seeing her on his door step. Considering that it's already late afternoon, Louis let her in. But that makes it more confusing, about why she's coming to his house. When they are in the house, Louis asked...

"Lily? What are you doing here late in the afternoon?" Louis asked. Lily was quiet for a while. She didn't think of an answer or excuse when she was running. She only thought that she didn't want to go back to Nick.

"I..I just...want to play with Austri.. Yeah! That's it" Lily said, unsure. Louis noticed it and said...

"You know, I have a kit too, which is the reason why I know, that you didn't tell me the whole truth" Louis said, while crossing his arms. Lily gulped. She knew she has to think of something before Louis decided to call her father.

"I know...but please don't call dad" Lily said, half pleading. She instantly regret lying to Louis before, but she can't think of a good answer at the moment earlier.

"Why? Didn't your father know that you're here?" Louis asked. Lily bit her bottom lip and said...

"Not...exactly.." Lily said nervously. Louis knew instantly what the problem is.

"You fight with Nick, aren't you?" Louis asked, but more like a statement.

"Well.., arguing is the right word actually..." Lily said nervously.

"Why?" Louis asked, a hint of concerned in his voice. He knew that Nick relationship with Lily is a strong bond between a father and a daughter. But seeing Lily even run away to his house? Well that's something he never think about before.

Lily knew she can't lie to Louis anymore, so she told him all the events at the ZPD earlier. At the end of her story, Louis only said...

"I knew perfectly that none of you were right. I'm not going to approve your attitude with your father, Lily. He's been raising you since you were just a baby. But I didn't approve of Nick's harsh words either" Louis said, scolding Lily a little. Lily only nodded in understanding. She knew that what Louis said is true. But she didn't want to come back to her father just yet. She still angry with his harsh words to her earlier. Louis noticed this and sighed.

"You can stay for tonight. But please go back to your father tomorrow. He must be worry sick about you" Louis said to Lily. Lily didn't answer or nod, which Louis knew perfectly that she didn't want to do that just yet.

"Are you going to call him?" Lily asked, a little scared herself. Louis look at her before he said...

"I won't. But if you don't go back to your father tomorrow, I might change my mind about it" Louis said, sternly enough to make Lily understand that he didn't want his order to be disobey. Lily still didn't nod or answer anything so Louis sighed and said...

"You don't mind if you sleep on the sofa, do you?" Louis asked gently. Lily shook her head no and go straight to the sofa to get the rest that she needs for her big plan tomorrow. Louis cover her with a warm blanket before he said good night and go to his own room.

A.N : Hope you enjoy this one! See you in the next chapter!


	28. I Will Come Too : Chapter 28

A.N : Sorry for the waiting! Hope you enjoy this!

 **I** **Will Come Too** **:** **Chapter 28**

As Louis said, Lily will go back to the ZPD today. Well.., that's what Louis thinks. Lily thinks the other way. Austri noticed Lily when she joined the 2 arctic fox for breakfast. Austri also noticed that Lily look down and sad in some way. So after his father went to work, he was left alone with Lily. Louis also reminded Lily that he hope she will already be back at the ZPD after he come home from work.

"So.. I guess you still don't want to go back to the ZPD?" Austri asked. He was told by his father about why Lily is here. Lily looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah.., if I go back.., it's like I'm just giving up to my father...and maybe I won't become a police officer in the future too.." Lily said sadly.

"But you can't give up on your dreams! It's too precious to give up for.." Austri said, feeling desperate himself.

"That's why I'm not going back to the ZPD" Lily said simply. Austri look at her thoughtfully and then said...

"Where are Robin?" Austri asked.

"Still at the ZPD with Juan I guess.. What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"How about if I come with you on your 'little journey'? I'll bet I'll be a good companion to travel with" Austri said, rather excitedly. Lily look at him and said...

"But I can't bring you along... Your father will notice that you're gone and he will know that you're travelling with me and didn't go back to the ZPD!" Lily protested.

"I will write him a note that I'll come with you to the ZPD. He won't notice a thing" Austri said. Lily didn't like the idea to drag him along with her and make him lie to his father.

"But Austri.., your father will be disappointed and mad when he finds out that you didn't really go to the ZPD" Lily said.

"I still want to come with you" Austri said, stubbornly. Lily look at his eyes and sighed. She knew that she can't convince him otherwise. So she said...

"Find.. But I'm in a case. A robbery case. Do you still want to come?" Lily said.

"One of the very reason why I should need to come with you" Austri said simply. Lily knew that he means he didn't want to leave her travelling by her own. So she nodded and said...

"Let's go then" Lily said, finally smile.

Austri and Lily then went outside. Austri told Lily that he's very seldom to go outside the Tundratown. So he's actually afraid to slow Lily down. Lily assured him that he's not dragging her down and she will lead the way. Since she knows half of Zootopia by now. So she lead them to Rainforest District. There, Lily lead them both to a house. Austri didn't know whose house is this. But Lily know it too well.

Lily knocked on the door. Soon enough, there's a black jaguar appear from behind the door and look at them in a shock way. Especially to Lily. Lily actually feel nervous meeting him and she hopes her luck is still with her. While Austri was confused.

"Lily Wilde? What are you doing here?" the black jaguar said.

"ehm.., hello Mr. Manchas.., me and my friend just trying to get out of the rain, so... Can we come in, please?" Lily said and Austri knew that by the tone of her voice that she's pleading. Manchas, who is quite a fond of Lily's personality, can't stand with her pleading and immediately he ushered the 2 kits into his house. After they all went to the sofa and sit, Manchas said...

"So.., are you running away again this time? Because I know you two are too young to wonder off by yourself" Manchas said, rather sternly to Lily. Lily gulped and sighed. She eventually told Manchas everything and every word that happened at the ZPD 2 days ago. Manchas was quiet at the end of the story, and the same as Louis, he replied...

"From what I heard, none of you or your father were right. But you must know Lily, that your father is must be worry sick about you" Manchas said, a hint of concerned in his voice. Lily knew that and look down guiltyly. She knew that she makes Nick worry with every second she's missing with no tracks. But she still doesn't want to go back to her father, yet. So she just nodded. Manchas, offered them to sleep at his house for tonight, but when the morning comes, he insist that the both of them go back to their fathers.

The two nodded, but none of them will do it eventually. Austri, is because he worries about Lily's well being. While Lily, determined to solved the robbery case by her own and show her dad that she's worth of to become a police officer in the future.

A.N : Hope you enjoy this one! See you in the next chapter!


	29. What It Feels : Chapter 29

**What It Feels** **:** **Chapter 29**

After Lily left, Nick can't stop blaming himself. Judy tried to stop him but to no avail. Especially after she left for almost 2 days and haven't come back yet. The other officers tried to find her, but they can't track her. It seems like Lily purposely didn't left a single clue, so they can't track her down. Louis Mcarctic came to the ZPD with a worry and panick look on his face.

After he told us about Lily, the officers were all realize that Louis' son came with Lily to find the robbers. Nick and Louis were franticly panicked to no end. No one blame them though. Two 7 years old fox kits were out there to find robbers, no one can't help but to get worried.

Louis wanted to help find the kits, but the officers insist that he go back to his work, while they do their work and find the kits. The ones who felt anxious are the other two 7 years old kits. Robin and Juan.

Louis Sydney noticed immediately that his son become more grumpy and always annoyed all the time since Lily's gone. Juan seems to be panicked and worry. Both of their parents were confused with their behaviour. Especially Juan's father. Robin's behaviour was understood by everyone because Lily is his best friend. While Juan just met her a couple days ago. It was so weird to see him already attached to Lily.

Robin wanted to go after Lily himself, seeing that he can't depend on the officers. But his father already know about his intention. So he can't sneak out so easily again with the constant watch from his father.

"You look distacted" Juan commented from behind Robin, whom has been sitting on the sofa with a frown and blank face. Robin scoffed at Juan's comment.

"Like you were any difference from me" Robin said, sarcastically. Juan didn't say anything because it's true. He did get distracted a lot after Lily's ran away.

"Do you want to find her?" Juan asked quietly, while he sat beside Juan. Robin look a little off guard with the question.

"Let's just say I will do anything to find her" Robin admitted. No one, except Juan, know that he has a crush with Lily.

"Same here" Juan said. Robin knew clearly that Juan has a crush on Lily too since the first day he met her. That makes them have a spark of rivalry between them. But they put it aside for now, since they both have the same intention.

"You read my mind" Robin smirked. Juan didn't understand at first. But then the realization came down on him and he smirked too.

Robin and Juan still sleep at the ZPD, since it's not safe yet for Juan and his father to go home. So, when everyone were asleep, they sneak out and ran as fast as they can, before any of the officers wake up or the wolves track them down.

"Where do we need to search first?" Juan asked while panting a little because they're still running.

"Mcarctic said she had been in his house. That means we have to skip Tundratown from our list. My best guess, we go to the Rainforest District" Robin said while running.

Juan nodded and both of them ran to the Rainforest District.

Meanwhile, three shadows heard their conversation and follow them into the night...

Who are them?

A.N : Hope you enjoy this one! See you in the next chapter!


	30. Meet Again : Chapter 30

**To Little Feathered Flame** : Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate that alot :)

 **Meet Again** **:** **Chapter 30**

Lily and Austri promised to go back to the ZPD to Mister Manchas. But like what they did to Louis, they didn't exactly go back. They still wondering around at the Rainforest District. But what they didn't expect, are when they saw Robin and Juan.

Robin and Juan didn't expect that either. They never thought to find Lily and Austri that fast. When the four of them saw each other, they run to each other and met up.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked. She was happy to see Juan and Robin, but she can't shake the feeling that they were here because they were searching for her.

"We are here to find you of course" Juan said, smiling from ear to ear. At first he thought it will be hard to find Lily, but it turns out that she wasn't that hard to find. Juan maybe smiling, but Robin seems to be a little annoyed.

"You two are crazy! Don't you know that what you're doing now is very dangerous?" Robin said, with a slight frown. Lily didn't like to hear that tone of voice. It reminds her of someone.

"I know it is slightly dangerous! You don't need to remind it in front of my face!" Lily retorted sharply.

"Well searching for robbers that could easily kill you? You lost your mind!" Robin argued. Well Lily isn't the one who wants to lose an argument, that's for sure.

"You sound just like my dad! Then what are you doing here? Obviously you didn't care about anything, which is lead to a slight question, what is the real reason that made you come to the Rainforest District?" Lily retorted sarcastically. Robin will never show it, but that comment made him slightly hurt.

Robin may have fool everyone, but Lily see it through his eyes that he is slightly offended. Lily never meant it that way, so she's slightly guilty. But she didn't regret it to say the least. Robin does look like he didn't care about anything in the world and he annoyingly sounded just like her father, Nick, who is the last fox she wanted to see right now.

Juan and Austri noticed the thick tension in the air since the beginning and stay quiet the whole time. Lily noticed this in the end and introduced them to each other, since both of them never met before.

"Austri, this is Juan Flynn. Juan, this is Austri Mcarctic" Lily said, pointing to each pup. Juan and Austri nodded to each other.

"Well that settled. Now, what do you two want? Come with us, or you guys can go home" Lily said. She's very annoyed because of Robin, so she was a little impatient and untolerant right now. Juan of course didn't reply immediately. He look at Robin, whom seems to be arguing with himselfs right now.

Robin wants to bring Lily home. But in the other hand, if he go home, he will also get grounded. So whether he went home now or later, the result is he's going to get grounded. So with heavy heart, he answered...

"Fine. I'll come" Robin said. Lily didn't like the idea bringing a grumbling Robin with her, but she needs every fox kits that available to help her solve this robbery case.

"Fine. How about you, Juan?" Lily asked Juan. Juan didn't need to think about it. His mind already wrapped up with the same thoughts as Robin.

"I'll come too. It's useless if I go home now when I'm going to get grounded, whenever I go home now or later" Juan said, saying Robin's thoughts out loud as well. Robin glared at him a little bit dismiss it immediately. It was the truth afterall.

Lily and Austri were satisfied with this. So the four of them will continue investigating the robbery case. But when the 4 fox kits were conversing with each other, 3 shadows look at them with menacing looks.

"She got friends, Mark. What should we do?" asked the taller shadow. The middle height shadow answered...

"We don't have any business with the rest of them. We only need to finish that hybrid fox pup" said the middle height shadow with a lot of venom in it.

"We won't fail our fathers. We will finish what they never got to finish" said the shortest shadow.

"Agree" said the other 2 shadows.

A.N : Sorry for the long update... I know this isn't much, but my mind was tangling with other stories so it took me a long time to finish this short chapter... Hope you enjoy it, see you in the next chapter!


	31. Street Fight : Chapter 31

**Street Fight** **:** **Chapter 31**

After the fox kits regrouping with each other, they went out to the Sahara District. When there, the 3 shadows start making their appearance.

"Where exactly are we going to?" Juan asked.

"Don't worry. The clues are going to come after us. In about one, two.." Lily said. And when she said it, the three shadows appear about three feets behind them. "And..three. Took you long enough to make your appearance" Lily said, while slowly turned around to face the three shadows that are no other than the three robers sons themselfs.

"You expected us?!" the rhino said.

"Since when?!" the gorilla said.

"Since I ran away I guess. I know you purposely robber the shop that has a fox kit live inside. So the kit can make friends with me and Robin. You knew far enough that I will fight with my father that make me ran away. You also knew that my friends will went after me, so you chose to follow them instead of me. But what you didn't count is when I visited my father's friend house and brought one other fox kit. But in summaries, you plan well and..far" Lily said, surprisingly so calm. The other fox kits and the three teenager robbers are in shock.

"You knew that far and you didn't even tell us anything?! Not even your father?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Nope" Lily easily said.

"Well then in that case.. Let's fight here and now!" the gazelle said. Then the three teenagers tried to attack the four fox kits. Especially Lily.

When the fox kits trying to avoid getting clawed or attack by the teenager robbers, Robin said...

"You called this situation 'Don't worry'?!" Robin said in disbelief. Lily, who was trying to get away herself, said...

"Well then what do you expect?! I'm not Sherlock Holmes you know!" Lily said, trying her best not to get hurt.

"You knew their plan all along. Summaries it. And you don't even know that they are going to attack us?!" Austri also said in disbelief.

"I tried my best in thinking you know! I don't know 'everything'!" Lily said, while fighting off the gazelle with a pocket knife.

"Even if you don't know 'everything', shouldn't you have known about this attack when you knew their plan?!" Juan also asked in disbelief. They knew that Lily is smart. But not beyond this far as a master of crime plan.

"I miscalculated!" Lily answered nonsensely. She was dodging the gazelle's pocket knife with her own when Robin exclaimed.

"You are unbelievably genius and idiot in the same time!" Robin yelled in sarcasm, while knocking off the gorilla's pocket knife with his own. Robin and Lily always brought their pocket knife with them as Chief Bogo's order. Just in case there are emergency. While Juan and Austri fought the robbers off with a long wodden stick and metal they found nearby.

"Well then, 'thank you very much'!" Lily answered with the same sarcasm in it. Robin and Lily felt grateful with Chief Bogo's training course, since they are able to dodge and attack because of it. Juan and Austri aren't so lucky. They are the owner of a shop son, and a doctor son, which make them didn't have any experience in fighting off criminals. So they have few scratches and some bruises from the fight.

Lily feel very grateful that there are the 4 of them, fox kits. If there only the three of them, one of them could die. That means Juan. But gladly, there's Austri, which makes the both of them fight of the rhino.

The fox kits are tired from the fight, but the teenagers too. The teenagers didn't know that the fox kits can fight so good. And they absolutely didn't expect Juan and Austri to fight so good too, even though they didn't really have the experience before.

"Retreat!" the gazelle said when Lily managed to knocked off his pocket knife and held it with her own, making her hold two pocket knifes. The other two teenagers agree and they retreated. Before they fully gone from sight, Lily yelled...

"Hey! Don't go to the train station! There are lots of officers standing guard there!" Lily yelled out. The fox kits didn't go after them because they already beyond tired. But Robin managed to throw his pocket knife which Lily dodge so easily and said...

"You idiot! Why did you say that?! They will get away!" Robin exclaimed. Lily wasn't offended when Robin threw his pocket knife at her and his exclamation. Instead, she smirked and said...

"Oh they won't get away. Ever heard of if someone was tired they will have more action and less thinking?" Lily said while smirking tiredly. Robin's eyes widened in realization and sighed.

"You sure they won't get away?" Robin asked in a more calm demeanor now. Lily nodded softly and said...

"Don't worry.. I never miss" Lily said, smirking tiredly.

"And yet, you said that you 'miscalculated' earlier" Austri butted in. Lily laughed shortly and said...

"Hey, I was talking nonsensely and you believed it? Of course I knew they will attacked us. I won't let us go down to a 'snake hole', if you know what I mean. And I already trained Austri for martial arts basics when we were at Mister Manchas' house. So just like what I said, 'no need to worry'" Lily said. Robin shook his head in disbelief while Austri and Juan sat down tiredly.

"You are..an 'Arthur Conan Doyle genius'. You knew the entire crime plan like you were planning them yourself.." Robin admitted. Lily smiled tiredly and said...

"And I suggest.. You didn't say anything about that to my father. Or he will never let me be a police officer. In real time this time" Lily said. Robin nodded and said...

"I won't. It will be a complete waste if you don't become a police officer in the future" Robin said. Lily chuckled tiredly and said...

"Let's take them to a hospital, shall we?" Lily said, indicating to her two other friends, Austri and Juan that got a little hurt and fully tired from the fight.

"Sure. And I hope your plan doesn't go backfire on us" Robin said.

"It won't. Trust me" Lily said.

A.N : I'm sorry for the long update, but seriously, I didn't mean to make you all tense in waiting for this chapter (if you did). I tried to make it more humorized in this one and besides, it's rated K+. I'm not going to make a dark story or bloody or something. Afterall, I didn't make it rated T. So in summarize, just sit back, laid back, or whatever and relax when you read this. Well, that's all, see you in the next chapter!


	32. Finally Okay Again : Chapter 32

**Finally Okay Again** **:** **Chapter 32**

Lily, Robin, Juan, and Austri went to the nearest hospital to get their wound treated. Lily and Robin let Juan and Austri get treated first, since they are much battered than them. When they were waiting, they saw on the television, that the teenager robbers that consist, a gazelle, a rhino, and a gorilla, were already captured at the train station.

When Lily saw this, she smirked at Robin to confirm that she was right and her plan didn't miss at all. Robin rolled his eyes in annoyance but can't stop smirking himself. It seems that even though the teenagers are smart, they didn't think too much when Lily said that the train station was full of officers. They thought she was tricking them so they went there. But Lily actually told them the truth, and now, they were in jail, waiting for their turn to get into the court.

"So.. I guess the plan works?" Juan asked when he returned with a bandage on his head and on his arm.

"Yeah. Everything work out just fine" Lily said, feeling guilty to see her friend got hurt because of her reckless plan. Austri picked out on this and said...

"Don't worry, Lily. We'll be fine in no time. And it's not your fault. We are the ones who want to follow you from the beginning. We won't complaining with the wounds that we just got. It's all part of the plan" Austri said. Lily can see he has some bandages around his left foot, and his right arm. Not to mention the one near his eye.

"You guys look like mummies" Robin said, with his stoic expression.

"Says the one who is going to get the same treatment himself" Austri said. But when they were talking, a zebra nurse went to their way and said...

"I already called all of your parents. They said they are on their way. It seems you kids are the runaway fox kits that the police looking for" the nurse said. The 4 fox kits smiled sheepishly at the statement.

"Um..yes, thank you for the information. We'll be waiting while we both get our wounds treated" Lily said, while looping her arm around Robin's and dragged him to one of the rooms to get their wound treated.

Soon enough, Lily got a bandage on her left forearm, while Robin got a bandage around his head. When the four of them already got their wound treated, some officers went inside. The officers are all wolves, which consist, Garry, Larry, Fangmeyer, and Wolford. They were overjoyed when they saw the four fox kits.

"Lily! Robin! Juan! Austri! Where have you been?!" Garry said while embracing the four fox kits.

"We..kinda solved the robbery problem" Lily said sheepishly.

"Mostly Lily though" Robin said. While Juan and Austri agreed. The other officers sighed and said...

"Well, we all want to hear the full story of it, but for now.., let's get you guys to your parents first" Fangmeyer said. At that, the four fox kits immediately went quiet and look at each other nervously.

They have not yet, overcome their biggest problem. Which is their fathers.

When they finally reached the ZPD, the four fox kits went inside and immediately were tackled with a hug from their fathers.

"Austri! I'm so worried about you!" Louis Mcarctic said while hugging his son.

"I'm sorry, Dad.." Austri can only response that.

"Juan! My boy! I've been looking everywhere for you with the officers, with zero result!" Juan's father said. Juan looked guiltyly at his father and said the same thing as Austri.

Robin has a similiar interaction with his father as the other foxes. While Lily, has a slight difference. When Nick hugged Lily, he didn't say anything. Lily didn't either. But when they pulled away slowly, Nick said...

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Lily.. I didn't mean any of those words. It's just.." Nick sighed. "I just worried about your safety and.. I just..don't want you to grow up so fast.. Well I know you will grow up eventually, but..you're only 7 year old..and I want you to have a normal childhood like the other 7 year old. Not filling you with robbery case and things like that" Nick said. Lily can feel the honesty from her father's words and feel guilty immediately.

"I-I'm sorry too, Dad... I shouldn't have run away.. I knew about their plan from the beginning, yet.. I still flowing in their plan. Making Robin, Juan, and Autri hurt on the process too.. I'm not fit to be a police officer.." Lily said, while she tried to keep her tears on bay, she find it soon enough that she can't when her tears flowing slowly on her cheeks.

"Are you kidding? You are perfect to be a police officer!" Austri said. Juan and Robin murmuring in agreement too.

"Heh, I agree with the other pups. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes and it's okay because you learn from that mistakes to make you be a better fox. And I couldn't agree more when I say you are perfect to be a police officer in the future" Nick said proudly to his daughter. Lily smiled at that and hugged her father again. Nick wrapped his arms around her. The both of them, feeling content to have each other and don't care about the world. As long as they have each other.

A.N : fast update and I hope for the next chapter aswell. See you enjoy it!


	33. Ace : Chapter 33

**Ace : Chapter 33**

Lily Wilde is already 8 years old. The same age like her other fox friends, Austri Mcarctic, Robin Sydney, and Juan Flynn. It was a normal day. Lily just had her lessons in basic police academy when Chief Bogo was called by Judy Hopps to his own office. Chief Bogo was confused and so does the other kids. Chief Bogo left them to study by their own and then went upstairs to where his office are.

Lily look at Robin and he just shrugged. Robin hasn't change much over the year, but he wasn't so 'uncaring' anymore. In fact, he always with Lily. Lily and Robin thought it was just because they are best friends, but some mammals don't think that's just it.

Austri and Juan were sometimes went to the ZPD to play with Lily and Robin, and they knew that Robin has a crush with Lily. Well..he's not the only one...

When Austri and Juan came by, they and Robin always have a friendly rivalry between each of them on their crush with Lily. The wolf officers noticed this and just smirked at their way when Lily show them how oblivious she was about the situation. Lily never thought about those kind of things yet anyway because her intention is only to be a good and great officer. Like her father, Judy Hopps, and Chief Bogo.

Today, after the 'self study' period, the kids are all waiting for some news to passed by the officers. And true, the air always brought their news by their own.

"It's a fox pup." one of the officers said whispering, but was caught by Lily, Robin, Jason, and Stanley's hearing.

"It's a kit fox I heard." another officer said.

"But it doesn't has grey markings like a normal kit fox. It has red markings instead."

"Maybe it was a hybrid fox like Lily? You know, Wilde's daughter?"

One of the wolf officers heard this and immediately growled. The pups just stayed quiet. Lily wasn't offended, but it seems that her friends are, when she saw Jason, Robin, and Stanley hold in a growl.

"Don't go around and whispering about something you don't know yet. We can hear it clearly as day, you know." Officer Fangmeyer said sternly. The two officers cringed and scurried away.

Wolford, who also heard everything, approached the pups and cub who were nearby and asked, "You kids heard everything, right?" he said, matter of factly.

Stanley flinched at that, but the other 3 remain calm, while Toby hasn't heard anything yet.

"Not really. It wasn't our fault if it was heard by our ears." Lily said smirking. Wolford just smiled, "I never said it was." he said simply before he walk away.

Stanley who was pretty tensed, sighed, "Soon enough the officers will know how we're getting all of our information without their knowledge."

"Ah, it wasn't that bad. So, what did you got?" Tony asked, since his hearing wasn't as good as the other 4 pups.

"Not much. They just said that there's a fox pup. A kit fox to be exact." Lily said.

"And they said it wasn't like any other normal kit fox who have grey markings. This pup has red markings." Jason said.

"I think it was a secret information if they went by whispering like that." Stanley said.

"Well, it wasn't a secret anymore if you kids already know."

The kids look up and saw Judy Hopps stand at the staircase. Smiling down at them.

"You heard?" Tony asked.

"Well with my big ears I can heard pretty much everything." Judy said simply.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry." Tony said sheepishly.

"So? Is it really a hybrid fox pup?" Lily asked to Judy. If anyone has a good information, it always Judy Hopps.

"I think so. The pup didn't know himself. But we figure he's a hybrid between a kit fox and a red fox." Judy said.

"How old is he?" Robin asked.

"Just like you two. 8 years old." Judy said.

"Why is he here? It wasn't everyday we get a pup in ZPD without any guardians presence." Lily said, pointing out the facts that the other pups missed.

"He.. Kind of.." Judy trailing off, looking for a right words for it.

"He's a pickpocket. He's been on the streets for a few months doing this and just caught today." another voice joined in.

Lily look up and smiled, "Nice to see you join in, Dad."

"And I hope you're not involved in this one." Nick said playfully.

Lily pout a little, "Aw, why not? It's not a dangerous case."

"I think I would like you to be on the safe side, just to make sure. Okay?" Nick said.

"Okay, Dad." Lily simply said.

"Good pup. Now come on, Carrots. We have a patrol to do. Let Chief Bogo handle the boy." Nick said, while walking out to the parking lot.

"Right behind you, Nick! See you later kids. Stay out of trouble!" Jusy said before going out after Nick.

"We will!" the kids said in unison. When the two adults had gone outside, Tony said, "Like we're going to make any trouble this days.." he grumbled.

"Oh don't be so offended, Tony. We do have some troublesome records around." Jason said while eyeing Lily and Robin. They both noticed it and put their hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me. I don't have anything to do with it." Lily defended.

"Me neither." Robin simply said.

"Yeah right.." Stanley said smirking at the two troublemakers fox.

"Pups and cub. I have an assignment for you all." a stern voice said from upstairs. The kids look up again and gasped when they saw Chief Bogo.

"Yes Sir?" Lily calmly asked.

"Look after this pup for a while, while I'm going to the record room. Keep him on your sight in every single time. Don't lose sight on him." Chief Bogo said firmly. The kids nodded obediently.

"Assignment for our basic police academy lesson?" Jason asked.

Chief Bogo only smirked, "Yes. And this." he said while showing them a little kit fox pup with red markings on the back of his head that went down to the tip of his tail, like other kit fox but different colour, "is the one you're going to look after."

The kids studied him for a while before saying, "Why don't you follow us to the couch and sit there while waiting for Chief Bogo's return?" Lily politely said to the frighten pup. The pup nodded silently and went downstairs.

Chief Bogo was about to go to the record room before he said, "Oh yes, and his name is Ace."

"Ace? No last name?" Robin asked.

"No.. Because I'm an orphan." Ace the kit fox pup said. He was about the same height like Lily and Robin, which wasn't a surprise because he's the same age as them.

"Well Ace, I think we have a lot to talk about." Lily said while smiled a little, when Chief Bogo has gone from their sights.

* * *

 **A.N : Sorry for the long update. I hope this new case will make up for the lost time. See you in the next chapter!**


	34. Small Talk : Chapter 34

**Small Talk : Chapter 34**

"So, you were an orphan since?" Tony asked bluntly to the small kit. Ace slightly flinched at the question while Lily glared at the older tiger.

"So blunt, don't you think?" she said with little sharp in it, for since she was also curious with the answer of that question.

"Hey, I'm training to be the 'bad cop' here. If you want to be the 'good cop' in this interrogation, then be my guest." Tony shrugged, ignoring Lily's sharp glare at him that may could've put normal mammals run away scared. But Tony knew Lily, so he didn't mind much about it.

"This is not an interrogation. Chief Bogo just asked us to look after him! Not interrogating him!" Lily retorted. Jason and Stanley glanced at each other and decided to calm her down. But when Stanley want to put his paw on her shoulder, Lily suddenly walk forward and grabbed Ace's arm in her hold, "Come on, Ace. Let's talk somewhere else without this bully around."

Lily didn't wait for an answer and quickly pulled Ace with her, then ran while half-dragging the hybrid kit fox. Ace wanted to protest, but he didn't like the tiger either. He was too intimidating to him with his tone of voice and his big size. Not to mention he seems to be older than him too. So he let the half-arctic, half-black fox pup dragged him around, away from the tiger.

Robin, Juan, and Austri were quick to follow the two fox and they all ended up in their classroom. Lily noticed the extra 3 pups but didn't mind them. They were not at wrongs afterall.

"So, Ace right? wanna play a game?" Lily asked the half-frightened, half-curious fox pup.

"A game?" he asked.

"Yeah! It will be fun, trust me." Lily smiled. Ace look at Lily and was taken aback from her words. The 'trust me' words almost hit home. He never trust anybody again after he lived in the orphanage since he was 4 years old and then ran away when he was 6. He lives on the streets for 2 years, and it's hard for him to trust someone after everything he went through.

But his child side wants to trust this fox. She seems pretty nice and kind enough to include him in a game. Besides, he can ran away again when the game went to a wrong turn.

But his trains of thoughts were interrupted when Robin suddenly butted in, "Hold on a minute. when you were saying,'fun', it never ended well for all of us. What exactly on your mind, Lily? You're not planning some kind of prank, are you?" he crossed his arms while asking this. He looks so much like his father when he acted like that. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree it apparently seems.

Lily rolled her eyes at that playfully while smirking. By that, Robin already got his answer.

"Lily, no-"

"Yep, it's a harmless prank though. So, are you in, Ace?" Lily asked the pup, cutting and obviously ignoring the frowning black fox in the room.

"Is-.. Is it okay to do a prank? This is ZPD, right?" Ace finally talked longer than just telling his name since this morning. He even didn't talk this long to the Chief earlier.

Lily slightly laughed at that and said, "This is ZPD. But it's not as tense as you might thought. Well.. to us anyway. Don't worry about it, I've done it a couple of times already."

Austri leaned and whispered to Ace's ear, "When she said, 'don't worry', then that means we have to worry." Ace mentally shuddered at that. He had worse before of course, but he didn't know what to expect from this since he wasn't familiar with the other pups' idea of prank.

Lily noticed his troubled thoughts and immediately clasped a paw in his shoulder, making him flinched a little but didn't recoil. She smiled at him and said, "I'm not going to force you, Ace. You have your own free will after all. But.. since we are assign to watch over you for a while, you have to follow us for a while. So either way, you're coming with us." Lily slyly smiled at that. Ace gulped but not really scared. A prank does sound fun, besides he didn't have any other choice either, did he? So it's better get along with it.

* * *

 **A.N : I hope this is good enough for a while.. I'm really really sorry for the long update, I really do. I have too many ideas and I'm learning to arrange my ideas so I can type it one by one in this site. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
